Full Exposure
by BoysNBooksRBetter
Summary: Edward and Bella belong to an exclusive BDSM club in Port Angeles and have been dating for almost a year. What will happen when their D/s lifestyle is threatened with exposure? SEQUEL to Coming Attractions! BPOV and EPOV. All human, AU, rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! It's taken me ten long months to write this story but I have finally gotten it to a place where I can begin posting chapters. I promise to update every Wednesday. This is a sequel to Coming Attractions, so if you have not read that I strongly suggest you start with that story. I look forward to any and all comments and questions. Thanks so much for checking out my story!**

* * *

FULL EXPOSURE

Chapter 1:

BPOV

Oh, God. Here we go again. He's stalking towards me with that look in his eye and for the first time in almost a year I wish I wasn't tied to Edward's bed. He's still hard; how can he still be hard? I don't think I can take any more stimulation. My vagina was waving the white flag three orgasms ago.

Edward asked how many times I wanted to come in tonight's performance and I was only kidding when I answered. I'll never joke around when my master asks a question ever again, no sir. Fuck, his hands are on my ankles now, slowly making their way up my spread legs. My whole body quivers because I know where he's headed. I struggle against my wrist and ankle restraints like an unseasoned submissive. He instructed me not to move but it's a reflex of self preservation. I silently chant for him to please, please go easy on me.

His fingers part my lips and makes contact. Tongue to clit. I moan loudly. One more, surely my heart can survive one more. Tonight I've been spanked, flogged, and fucked into release six times. It seems my master's choosing to end the evening with a little old fashioned oral sex. This will be just what I need. One slow and sensual release to end the evening feeling thoroughly pleasured.

But no, wait a second. There's something in his mouth… it's hard and smooth and fuuuuuck it's vibrating! Edward's tongue is not alone in his mouth. Tiny vibrations are bouncing against my pussy in the most unbelievable way. His hands hold my hips firmly in place against the mattress or otherwise I'd be flopping around like a fish out of water. This is the most disturbing and amazing sensation imaginable. He doesn't relent as my moans increase in volume and intensity. My God, he's trying to kill my poor, battered, overworked pussy. I feel my inner muscles constricting once again, preparing for climax.

"Feel it, Isabella. Let it go," he murmurs loud enough for everyone to hear. His voice sounds funny with the vibrating ring on his tongue. I would almost want to laugh if I wasn't about to explode from the inside out.

Edward's hands release my hips and they immediately jerk upwards to meet his face. I feel one long finger slip effortlessly inside me as his other hand holds my leg still. I'm sore but in that good, completely satisfied way. As his finger begins to move my body gives up the hopeless fight and orgasm number seven courses violently through me. I cry out in near painful pleasure as my body releases the built up pressure from within and then goes numb.

Suddenly I remember the dimly lit room is filled with members of the club and every one of them has watched my master and lover dominate me. I can feel all eyes on my naked and trembling body as I take much needed breaths to calm myself. Edward has brought me to great heights of pleasure over and over and I'm so proud to be on stage with him. My heart is still pounding and I can't move. The shackles on my wrists have caused delicate pink marks to surface. My lower half feels limp and weightless. Edward's head emerges from between my thighs and there's a wicked smirk on his face. He moves up and kisses my forehead as the stage goes black.

In the darkness Edward releases my wrists and ankles. "Can you walk, Pet?" he whispers. We need to leave the stage so Rosalie can turn the lights back on.

"I'm shocked I can even speak, Master."

He chuckles darkly and then lifts me into his arms and carries me backstage to where Rose is waiting for us. We're both still nude from the scene but it's nothing Edward's cousin hasn't seen before. I've become incredibly comfortable in my own skin since I began performing at the club with Edward eleven months ago.

"Good scene," Rosalie says looking at Edward first and then me. "Jason asked me to remind you to stick around for a while; put in a little face time out front."

I groan internally. Jason Jenks, the owner of Coming Attractions, has requested that Edward and I mingle with our viewers the past four Friday nights. I usually don't mind the attention but tonight Edward has really pushed my body hard and I'm exhausted. Edward hates this part of performing at the club but he doesn't have the courage to say no to his friend and mentor. Edward and I have become a very popular couple in the theater and the larger audiences have proved to be quite lucrative for the club as a whole. Edward tells Rose we will be out in the main bar area of the club in about fifteen minutes and I follow him to the dressing room that used to be Edward's. I love that now both our names are on the door.

I take my silk robe off the hook behind the door and Edward helps me into it before reaching for his own clothes. He dresses in a tight white t-shirt and dark blue jeans and then joins me on the sofa. I look forward to this time together after each performance, my master's aftercare and a discussion of the scene. The loving attention he showers me with during these times makes me feel so cherished. We're still in our Dom and sub roles, and will remain so until we leave the building, but our dressing room is a place where I'm allowed to speak freely.

"What are your thoughts on tonight's scene, Isabella?" Edward asks as his hands smooth across my shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels nice. I felt pressured near the end to please you by finishing. I wasn't sure if I could do it that last time."

"I knew you could," he assures me. "I'd never push you to do something you weren't capable of."

"Yes Master, and I trust you completely, but sometimes I still worry I'll disappoint you when we try new things," I confess.

Edward's hands circle my waist and he pulls my body back against his chest. His chin rests on my bare shoulder as he holds me tenderly. I feel the rise and fall of his muscular chest as he breathes and after a few ins and outs my own breathing falls into the same pattern. "You could never disappoint me, Isabella. I was surprised though when you picked seven for your number of orgasms tonight," he says.

I smile. "It was a mistake on my part. My master didn't hear the sarcasm in my answer."

Edward chuckles. "I can assure you he did. That ought to teach you Isabella, not to tease me."

"I have learned my lesson, Master." I can feel his lips turn up into a smile against my neck.

I love when Edward holds me this way, my back to his chest. It's possessive and tender at the same time. I will never tire of his affections. Being with Edward both on stage and behind closed doors has been the most wonderful experience of my life and I've loved everything we've done together so far. His lips ghost across the side of my neck as he continues rubbing my shoulders soothing the achy muscles.

We spend a few more minutes cuddling and winding down after our intense scene. We need to stay in our D/s roles while we're out in the bar area of the club talking with the other members, and until we leave the club tonight. Not only to make Mr. Jenks happy, but because this is what Edward and I have agreed to for our own reasons. It's one of our many rules that keeps balanced the fine line between dominance and dating.

Tonight we sit at a table in the middle of the bar area and order drinks from Bianca. Edward has dressed me in a pale pink tank top with spaghetti straps and a short black skirt over fishnet stockings. Between Edward choosing my playtime clothes and our friend Alice commandeering my closet at home I rarely get to chose my own clothes anymore.

A few people approach the table to tell us how much they enjoyed our scene. Other than Rosalie, none of Edward's friends and family is here. Emmett's not working tonight and Jasper doesn't like Alice coming on Friday nights. The idea of watching his cousin fornicate still churns his stomach. I've always felt like I was witnessing an intimate expression of human sensuality when I sat in the audience of the Coming Attractions' theater. Alice, Rose, and Edward agree with that impression of exhibitionism but none of us have succeeded in convincing Jazz.

About ten minutes after we sit down Rose brings over a man and woman I recognize as regulars, though I've never spoken to them before. "Edward, this is Gabriel and Sandra. They saw the performance and wanted to meet you if that's alright."

Gabriel sticks out his hand and Edward shakes it politely. "Of course. Have a seat. Isabella and I would love for you to join us."

The couple sits down across from us, looking excited and nervous. The man is tall with dark brown hair and a goatee. The woman looks a few years younger than him. She's blonde and has obviously enhanced breasts that are barely contained in her halter top. I smile cordially but don't speak, keeping in my place as submissive.

"Have you been members long?" Edward asks conversationally.

"We just joined last month and are trying to learn the lifestyle," Gabriel replies. He appears nervous, folding his hands together on top of the table.

"Hmm. Have you had any training?"

"We've been studying online and coming to see all your scenes."

"Emmett McCarthy has started offering training sessions for members. I don't train anymore but I taught Emmett and can vouch for his expertise," Edward says kindly. "Have you seen him perform?"

"We saw his and Rosalie's scene last weekend. It was awesome," Sandra says before Gabriel has a chance to respond.

"I'll give you a few pointers and then I think you should speak with Emmett. I promise you he's a very good teacher," Edward says.

"That would be great," Gabriel replies enthusiastically.

Lots of members have asked to scene with Edward or train with him over the years. He's undoubtedly one of the best Doms at Coming Attractions. _And he's all mine!_ I cheer silently. He used to scene with a number of different submissives before me, but since we began dating we've been monogamous. I assisted Edward in Emmett's training and then one other Dom, but soon after that he decided we should stop. I really enjoyed watching Edward instruct another dom and was a little disappointed when he said he wanted to quit for the sake of our relationship. It was so hot watching him give direction to another man, hearing him work through a scene, and getting a glimpse inside his thought process.

"First, make sure you have studied each other's list of limits. You have to be able to trust each other to know where your boundaries lie. Communication is key. Talk after every session and make sure to be honest with your feelings because you must be able to trust one another. Are you romantically involved or is your relationship strictly for play?"

"Both," Gabriel affirms.

"We just started dating a few months ago," Sandra gushes smiling and kisses Gabriel's cheek affectionately.

I can see Sandra is wearing a collar. Aren't they playing? Speaking before being addressed and given permission is a big no-no for most Doms. Gabriel doesn't seem to even notice.

"Are you two playing right now?" Edward asks. I am hoping that Gabriel says yes, and that the skimpy outfit Sandra is wearing is not her normal attire. Gosh, I sound like Alice!

"Yes, Sir," Gabriel answers.

"Gabriel, have you allowed your submissive to speak freely this evening?" Edward pushes.

"Um, I didn't specify one way or another. Why, what's wrong?" Gabriel's brow creases in confusion.

"Isabella, take off your top," Edward says in a firm deep voice.

Without a moment of hesitation I grip the hem of my tank top and pull it off over my head. I'm not wearing a bra and my breasts bounce around freely in front of our table guests. Gabriel's eyes widen and Sandra's mouth hangs open as they both stare at my bare chest. I'm a little uncomfortable under their incredulous gaze but I understand what Edward is doing. The sudden attention and the chill in the room cause a tingle to surge through my body and make my nipples harden. Edward reaches one hand over and cups my breast, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I want to react; to moan as he twists my sensitive peak between his fingers, but instead hold still and wait for instructions. My master is using me to make a point to this new Dom and I want to make him proud.

"Respect is key in D/s relationships. You must quickly decide what you expect from your submissive and punish her when she disobeys. You noticed I'm sure that my pet wasted no time following my command. She didn't even flinch or stop to question me. I'm pleasuring her and yet she's not made a single sound because she is not allowed to make any noise until I say she can," Edward explains, not letting go of my breast. I close my eyes for a moment and relish in the feel of my master's touch, shutting out all distractions. This impromptu lesson is starting to turn me on.

"I understand," Gabriel says, his eyes darting back and forth between Edward's face and my tits.

"Very good Isabella. You may put your top back on, pet." Edward smiles at me and winks. "You need to decide what kind of rules and expectations you have of your submissive and then stick to them," he continues explaining to Gabriel.

Sandra's cheeks have turned slightly pink and she's looking down at the tabletop. Edward releases my nipple and I reach quietly for my shirt slipping it on over my head. He begins to explain to Gabriel and Sandra what typical behavior for a submissive entails and my mind starts to drift.

I'm aroused by what just took place. I love showing people how obedient I am to my master, and any qualms I had about nudity are long gone after all these months of scening with Edward. He's gotten so good at playing his role in public since we met. Edward didn't think he could handle it at first; keeping his emotions in check during play time and becoming a stricter Dom than he was accustomed to being. But he knew it's what I've craved and worked hard to give me what I need. I met him halfway too, by moving in with him and agreeing to live five days of every week as just us, no BDSM necessary. That was important to Edward.

There was lots of discussion resulting in a long list of rules we both agreed upon. One such rule being that within the walls of the club we would always be our D/s alter egos. Our romantic relationship is developing just as smoothly as our D/s one. We've been living together about eight months and the three of us couldn't be happier; Edward, me, and Beanie, Edward's dachshund.

I'm looking forward to going home with Edward and falling asleep in his arms tonight. He is still chatting with Gabriel. Sandra has made a point to now act the role of submissive and is mimicking my posture; her hands folded in her lap as she looks down at the table between us. We're both silent as our masters discuss rope play and my mind wanders again. This time I think about how long ago it feels that I was in Sandra's position; not quite sure how I felt about BDSM but somehow knowing I was meant to participate in it.

When Edward and I met he had long before accepted the fact that he could never find love as long as he was a Dom, meanwhile understanding that he needed to be a Dom to satisfy his sexual needs. I'd struggled with finding the right balance in my own life. Josh's interests did not jive with my own and I soon realized we were not a good match in any way. Bob Banner practiced BDSM more to my developing taste but lacked imagination. He never pushed me the way Edward does and our relationship soon became stagnant. When he ended our commitment for fear of the good people of Forks discovering his secret I was disappointed but also a little relieved. Joining Coming Attractions and signing up to sub for Edward have turned out to be the best decisions of my life.

"Isabella? Say goodnight to Gabriel and Sandra," Edward's velvety smooth voice interrupts my introspection.

"Good night, Sir. Good night Sandra. It was a pleasure meeting you both," I say smiling warmly at them as they stand to leave.

Once we're on our own again Edward puts his hand on the back of my head and gently strokes my long hair. It feels heavenly and I close my eyes.

"You're tired, aren't you, pet?" he whispers.

"Yes Master."

"As am I. Another few minutes and I'm taking you home." He kisses the side of my head and pulls it down to rest on his shoulder.

The ride home is silent but for the sound of the car engine. Play time officially ended for the evening when we stepped out into the saturated air of Port Angeles but it's become our routine not to speak until we arrive home. I consider this time a transitional period between play time and our normal lives. I know Edward especially needs the quiet to reflect on our scene and come down from the high of dominating me.

I can feel a subtle ache between my thighs as I try to step out of the Volvo upon reaching the house. Edward hurries around the front of the car to help me. "A little wobbly tonight, Love?" he asks. I can hear the pride in his voice that comes from making me that way.

"Oh yeah, tonight will not soon be forgotten. I think I'll have to write about it tomorrow." Edward's eyes widen with curiosity as I stand up straight, shutting the car door behind me. "I'm sure you'll enjoy reading that later," I quip.

Edward decided months ago it would be fun to have me keep a submissive's journal. He got the idea from his friend Peter and now requires I write at least one page on my thoughts and feelings every Saturday during our 24/7 play. I've disliked the rule since Edward first mentioned it, but it's something that only happens on Saturdays and therefore I have to obey. It's not that I dislike writing, but more so that Edward reads it later. I can't help pouring my heart out every time I put the pen to paper even though I know Edward is going to read what I've written.

He smirks knowingly at me and holds my hand as we walk up the steps to our front door. Beanie is barking on the other side before Edward even gets the key in the lock. "We're coming, boy," Edward calls out to him as he unlocks the door. Beanie is yipping and hopping up on Edward's legs as he crosses the threshold. I pull the mail out of the box before following him inside the house. The dog trails behind Edward as he walks through the foyer and hangs his coat in the closet. I hand him mine with a smile and begin leafing through the letters and junk mail.

"Calm down boy! I know you're hungry... I'm moving as fast as I can!"

"He's telling you to leave more in his bowl before you go to work," I say to Edward. He's opening the cabinet door in the kitchen that houses the dog food.

"He gets fed twice a day and always acts likes he's never seen food before. I don't want him getting fat."

I chuckle and shake my head. Edward always thinks Beanie is getting fat, has fleas, or suffering from some other doggy ailment. I had no idea before moving in here what a loving daddy he was to this dog.

"What's this?" I ask holding up a lavender envelope. I wave it through the air and pick up a faint perfume scent in the paper.

Edward pats Beanie's head as he starts to chow down on his dinner. When he looks up to see what I have his face breaks out into a smile. "Looks like fan mail," he says smugly.

Fan mail? "I didn't know you got fan letters, Mr. Big Shot Anchorman," I reply teasing.

Edward walks over to where I stand at the breakfast bar taking the scented purple envelope from me and gives it a sniff. "They usually come to the station."

"So how did it show up here?"

A crease forms on his forehead as if he's just thought of something unpleasant. "I guess this person got a hold of my home address somehow."

He says "person" like it could be a man _or_ woman writing him on lavender stationary. He tears open the envelope and pulls out a handwritten letter on matching paper. I'm about to ask what percentage of his fan mail comes from single women when a wallet size photo falls out of the envelope. I swoop down quickly and pick it up before Edward even notices it fall.

"Fuck me!" I exclaim. I hold the picture out for Edward to see. "I'm willing to bet my next five orgasms that this woman doesn't know you from watching the local news."

Edward's eyes widen as he glances at the photograph. The woman has taken an amateur picture of herself; naked and bound by black rope in a highly suggestive pose. He says nothing and opens the letter to read.

"Read it out loud for goodness sake!" I say exasperated.

"Bella, calm down. It's rare, but I get pictures of women at the station now and then. It's no big deal."

"Dressed like that? This woman knows you from the_ club_, Edward."

Edward shrugs and clears his throat. "Dear Master Cullen," he begins. His brow furrows, realizing I was right. "I have been watching you with the utmost fascination and interest for months. Every night when I touch myself I imagine your beautiful cock inside me. So much so that I can no longer cum without thinking of you. I need to sub for you. Please, make me your perfect slave. I'm offering myself to you wholly, completely. Please accept my offer to be yours... I need to belong to you, I feel like I already do! I've enclosed a picture of myself so you'll know what I'm offering. I want to be your sex slave, Master Cullen. Forever Yours, Catie."

Edward's cheeks flush as he finishes reading the letter aloud. I'm shocked by what this woman has written. She's been watching him for months? Well, then she's been watching me too. Frankly, I'm offended. What makes her think Edward is in any way available?

"Shit," he whispers and leans against the counter next to me.

"Is that what you normally get at the station? Women throwing themselves at you?" I demand.

"They usually want to know if I'm single, or ask for a date, stuff like that. This letter is... intense."

Edward takes the photo from me and studies it. "Have you ever seen her?" I ask. Her face isn't one I recognize from the club.

"No. If she's been coming to see our scenes she must never come outside the theater. I've never seen her before."

I scrunch my nose in disgust. I'm all for voyeurism; I get off by having sex in front of friends and strangers, but something about this girl rubs me the wrong way. "Give this photo to Emmett and Rose. If they see her at the club or at our next scene we should know about it."

Edward grins. "Why? Are you worried about me, Miss Swan?"

"Just feeling a little territorial is all," I say flippantly. "Let's go to bed, _Master Cullen_, it's been a very long night."

"Okay," he agrees and kisses my temple. "C'mon Beanie. Bedtime."

My eyes feel so heavy by the time I change clothes and do my bathroom routine. Edward's already in bed reading a novel. He's wearing only flannel pajama bottoms, the sheets pulled up to his waist. I curl up against his side and he drapes one long arm around my shoulder. Tomorrow is Saturday, the one day a week we have 24/7 playtime. When I wake at 8am I will be Isabella and Edward will be Master. I look forward to the weekend for this reason; a whole day to be my secret alter ego.

My mind is still racing in response to Edward's fan letter. Instead of writing in my sub journal tomorrow about the seven orgasms I received tonight I think it will be filled with my thoughts on this kinky woman named Catie who has the hots for my Edward. Something about her letter disturbs me. I don't like feeling like a jealous girlfriend. My arm is lying across Edward's stomach and I clench him tighter.

"What's wrong?" he asks looking away from his book to check my face. He knows me so well that he can read my emotions from my facial expressions.

"There's a lot on my mind, I guess."

"You'll feel better by the end of tomorrow, relaxed and sated."

I smile at him and rub my face against his bare chest, the light smattering of chest hairs tickling my skin. He's right that tomorrow will help calm me. Submitting requires me to focus all my attention and thoughts on him, letting everything else in the world fall away. It's a kind of meditation for me.

"Are you upset about that letter?" he presses, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. She sounds seriously disturbed, Edward. I don't like the idea of her sitting in the audience at the theater, watching us fuck."

He chuckles lightly. "It turns you on having people watch us, seeing me fuck your brains out every week."

"I know, but not her. I feel like I need to protect you or something."

"Do you want to cancel next week's performance? Get Rose or someone else to fill in until we find out who she is?" he asks. I can hear the resistance in his voice. Friday nights at Coming Attractions is what Edward loves most about BDSM. He feels about performing the way I do about 24/7 play on Saturdays.

"No," I sigh. "Let's not change our routine because of this, this… _Kinky Catie_. I just hope Rosalie recognizes her from that picture."

"Okay," he concedes laughing softly and then kisses the top of my head. "Do you want me to read to you, Bella?"

"Yes, just a few minutes until I fall asleep."

Edward picks up where he left off in his book, reading the words aloud. I snuggle my body against his, closing my eyes and letting his beautiful voice rock me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think by leaving a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy Wednesday! Thank you so much for your interest in this story so far! Just a reminder, this IS a SEQUEL to my other story called Coming Attractions, so if you haven't read that one yet I recommend you check it out first! **

**And also, in case this story or any of my stories are ever removed from FF I want to assure you I will continue posting chapters elsewhere on the web! I'm working on uploading everything to my blog, located here (just remove the spaces) www. boysin booksrbetter .blogspot .com There isn't much there yet, and nothing for Full Exposure, but if it becomes necessary I promise you'll be able to find my writings there.**

**OK, here is Chapter 2 of Full Exposure, our first EPOV... very exciting! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

EPOV

In the morning I find the bed empty as I roll over onto my back. The sheets are cold where Bella usually lies. Mmm, it's Saturday morning which explains her absence. She's probably down in the kitchen fixing our breakfast. Listening closely I can hear the sound of her humming and the clinking noise of dishes. Call me domesticated, but I love the idea of her cooking in our kitchen. My dick is hard just thinking about it. Of course the activities Isabella and I will engage in throughout the day are by no means the definition of domestic bliss.

There was a time when I'd lie awake in bed Saturday mornings worrying about how the day would go. Bella moved into my house seven months ago and we set some ground rules to make the transition easier on both of us. I wanted to feel like I was living with my girlfriend and not my submissive. Using Bella's collar has worked really well in defining the parameters of playtime at home. I was more than a little nervous when she first asked me to try an all day play session. It wasn't something I'd ever craved before but Bella promised me that if I didn't like it after a few tries we could stop. It was almost a month later when I finally agreed.

Having Bella live with me had been wonderful up to that point and we were getting along better than ever. Friday nights after work I'd meet her at the club for our scene and she'd be in sub mode the rest of the evening. She usually came to me with her collar a few other times during the week to play at home in my basement play room. I figured replacing those surprise sessions for an all day Saturday was a good trade off; and that way I never had to worry about her slipping on her collar unexpectedly during the week. We agreed to those terms and then had our first Saturday session. My concerns about venturing outside the playroom ended up being completely unfounded. After three Saturdays I realized I looked forward to our 24/7 play as much as Bella did, if not more.

I smile thinking about her downstairs, anticipating my arrival and whatever I've planned for our day. She's such a natural submissive and every scene we do together is amazing. I don't want to make her wait any longer so I hurry into the bathroom to brush my teeth and face before going down to meet her. I walk quietly down the stairs hoping the dog won't notice my presence. Leaning against the wall I watch Isabella saunter around the kitchen in that little sheer apron I gave her. She's also wearing a lacy white thong but nothing else. She bends down to pull something from the oven giving me a delectable view of her behind. I have wonderfully naughty plans for that behind today.

I wait for her to place the hot dish on the stovetop and then clear my throat to alert her that I've arrived. It has the desired effect and she jumps, having been startled. "Good morning, Master," she greets smiling and glides over to stand before me. She assumes a kneeling inspection position; hands clasped behind her back and head down. I've never once requested this of her when I enter a room but Isabella does it anyway and I've come to expect it. It baffles me that she could have ever had such little experience with extended play before we met because she is so methodical with little details like this. I caress her face in my hands and kiss her forehead. She smells deliciously of strawberry body wash and a bit like cooked bacon. My stomach rumbles loud enough for both of us to hear.

"Breakfast is just about ready. I've made eggs over easy, hash browns, turkey bacon, and fruit salad," she says with a quirk of her lips.

"Excellent, I'm quite hungry this morning," I reply and move to take a seat at the table she has already set.

Isabella finishes preparing the food and carries over a number of hot dishes to the table. She sits across from me and waits until I take the first bite before picking up her fork to do the same. Mmm, she is a fabulous cook.

"The eggs are so good, pet."

"Thank you, Master," she replies and offers me the orange juice. I don't want to rush through this meal but I'm eager to get her downstairs. I need her naked, now.

"Take the apron off, Isabella. I want to admire your breasts while we eat."

A small smile plays across her lips as she follows my command; untying the apron and hanging it from the back of her chair. Yes, this is what I've come to love about all day play. The most beautiful submissive I've ever had, whom I love deeply, does exactly as I say without question. It doesn't get much better than this, and it makes for a near constant erection throughout the day. I love being able to take her whenever I want. We rarely make plans with friends or family on Saturdays. This is our time to express ourselves in the most natural way we know.

We have to hide our taboo sexual natures from most people. It bothers Bella that she has to lie to her family to keep our secret. I don't feel quite so sheltered because my cousins are active in the lifestyle, and my parents became aware of my participation in it not long after Bella and I began dating. But Bella's friends from Forks, Jacob and Angela, are the only people close to her who know the truth. I know she feels liberated on Saturdays when we both let down the walls and fully explore the BDSM lifestyle. Still, I wish she didn't have to feel like she was hiding the rest of the time.

My plate is clean and I rise to deposit it in the sink. "Did you make a shopping list today, Isabella?" I ask looking around the countertop.

"Yes, Master. It's next to my purse in the hall," she replies without raising her eyes from her plate.

Her list is just where she said it would be and I skim over the items we need from the grocery store. Sometimes we do the shopping together on Sundays but this week I'm going to send her alone as part of my plan to get her riled up while I prepare the playroom for our first scene of the day. I scribble down a few additional items that should give her a thrill when she looks at the list in the store; whipped cream, white wine, and masking tape.

"Finish your food, Isabella," I say in an authoritative tone as I stroll back into the kitchen with a smirk on my face. "Then I want you to buy everything on your list at the grocery store and bring it into the house. I'll put the food away while you go downstairs and get yourself ready to play. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. I'll leave your clothes laid out on the bed," I add retreating from the kitchen and heading back upstairs. Isabella's clothes now fill up half of the walk in closet in our bedroom. I find a knee length dark pink skirt for her to wear and search around for a white tank top and bra to match. I lay everything out on our bed, complete with white sandals. I purposely don't provide her with panties and laugh to myself at her undoubtedly surprised reaction when she discovers what I've left out.

I stay in the library until the front door closes. Beanie barks at it thinking Bella has left him alone in the house. "In here, boy!" I call. His little feet scamper across the tiled foyer floor and he nearly runs into the library door in his hurry to greet me. I bend down to pet his head and he falls to his side immediately to get a belly rub. After a minute or two I smack him playfully. "Come on, Bean. You can help me get things set up downstairs."

In our basement playroom I take out all the toys I'll need for our scene. There are still so many Bella and I haven't used together yet. She's had a lot of experience being a submissive before meeting me but not with a large range of techniques. It reminds me that we should probably revise our lists of limits. I'd given that new Dom at the club this advice last night, to keep updating the lists frequently, so I ought to be following it myself. There are a few items on there that I know Bella can move from her "soft limit" column into her "likes" column. The thought makes me smile.

It's a few minutes after 10am when I finish prepping the room. Bella left a half hour ago and should be returning shortly. That letter I received last night is still on my mind and I want to give it another look before Bella gets home. Honestly, reading that woman's words frightened me. It's by far the most extreme fan letter I've ever received and the fact that it came from someone at the club really has me on edge. Anonymity is such a crucial part of Bella's and my life that the last thing we need is some whacked out fangirl stalking me.

I read the letter over and over trying to figure out who this woman could be. The women who usually subbed for me in the theater were all gracious and understanding when I declared Bella would be my one and only sub from now on. I can't recall any of them reacting badly to my relationship with her. Except Victoria. But this couldn't be the work of Victoria; the picture looks nothing like her and this sort of thing just isn't her style. I'm particularly disturbed by the line "I'd do anything to belong to you." Anything?

The front door opens and Beanie abandons me to greet Bella. Refolding the letter I slip it into my wallet and make a mental note to pass it along to Rosalie like Bella suggested. Hopefully this is the first and last letter I'll be getting from Kinky Catie. Bella greets the dog in the kitchen and I hear her placing grocery bags on the counter. Then there's water running and I assume she's filling the dog's bowl. When the door to the basement creaks open I know it's safe to come out of the library.

I'm excited about our scene this morning because I'm going to push her limits a little. There are about seven bags of food and I put away everything quickly. Descending the stairs to the basement I find the door to the playroom ajar. Bella is there, kneeling on the pale yellow yoga mat I set out for her. She is naked with her hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her back is straight, head down, and eyes closed. She looks like an angel, so relaxed and at peace. My heart nearly leaps from my chest each time I enter this room to find her like this. My sweet, adorable Bella has such a naughty sexually charged side to her, and I love it. I love her.

Closing the door behind me, I cross the room to stand in front of my submissive. "You look lovely, Isabella. As always."

She says nothing. "Look at me, pet." She opens her eyes and her head tilts up slowly until those chocolate brown eyes meet mine. I smile and then lean down to kiss her parted lips. She responds willingly and my tongue sweeps across her bottom lip before slipping inside. She moans very softly as I take command of her mouth kissing her deeply, touching her nowhere else on her body. I pull away, leaving her panting and aroused. I can see the desire burning in her eyes before she respectfully drops her gaze back to the floor.

"I think we'll start with the apparatus, pet. I want you to walk to the center of the room, face the back wall, and lift your arms over your head," I command firmly.

Once Isabella is in position I tie her hands together with rope. The roll of masking tape she purchased this morning is around my wrist like a bracelet and she takes notice of it as I secure her hands to the chain hanging from the steel grid above our heads. I tweak both nipples which are erect already, before moving around to her back. She's surprised when my hands circle her ankles, moving upwards very slowly as I press my fingers gently into her calves, thighs, and hips. Skipping over her sex my hands continue massaging upwards over her torso, over each breast, and up both arms to her fingertips. She moans softly. I explore every inch of her body with my hands paying special attention to her breasts and stomach. Firmly I grip her hips and pull her back flush against my front knowing she'll feel the evidence of my arousal on her behind. My fingers pinch and tease her nipples while kissing her neck until she whimpers with need. The soft sounds of her pleading tells me she's close so I let my hands fall away and stay silent behind her for a few moments, letting the anticipation of my next move eat at her.

"Spread your legs, Isabella," I whisper. I lower the length of the chain overhead, leaving enough slack for her hands to come down level with her head. I place my hands on her back, bending her forward just far enough to remove the slack in the chains; until her face is looking down at the floor and her breasts hang from her body. She tenses, reacting to the sound of the masking tape as I tear a strip off about twenty inches long. I fondle her breasts with one hand for about thirty seconds and then pull them together, securing the tape around both at once. Another longer piece of tape reinforces the first so that her breasts are pressed together with the nipples only an inch or so apart. One of my hands slips between Isabella's legs from behind and cups her sex while the other reaches around her bent torso and teases both nipples at once.

She gasps as I touch her and then whimpers when the hand between her legs rubs back and forth over her sensitive nub. "Do you want to come, pet?" I ask innocently.

"Yes, Master," she coos. My hands continue their sensual assault until she moans again in need, so close to the edge.

"You can come, my dear," I say moments before her body jerks against my hand and convulses through a powerful orgasm.

I pull her hands down and release them from the chains above us as Isabella recovers from the physical exertion of the position I placed her in. She needs a moment to rest before we continue so I instruct her to lie down on the bed. She crosses the room with wobbly legs and lies flat on her back in the center of the mattress. I had been planning to take her on hands and knees but change my mind on a whim. I have a better idea.

"Slide down so your bottom is at the edge of the bed, pet, and put your feet flat against the bedposts. How are you feeling?"

"Good, Master. Still so hot for you," she replies inching her body down as I'd asked.

I smirk but turn my face so she can't see. "Such a naughty little slut, aren't you, Isabella?"

"Yes, Master. Only for you."

"It better only be for me. This pussy belongs to me and I'm not sharing. You're mine forever."

Isabella's legs are spread wide, her feet positioned against the bedposts level with my head. I take soft rope that I stashed under the bed earlier and quickly tie both her feet in place. Over the ankle, behind the heel, and tightly around the bedpost, over and over until her feet are secured.

"I don't want to hear you speak except for safe words now. Use them to tell me how this feels. I'm doing something new, Isabella," I warn her. She doesn't move at all and I'm not sure if that means she's comfortable with me pushing her or because she doesn't yet know what I'm planning. I'd like to think she trusts me enough to be open to anything. My fingers are coated in a sensitive lubricant and I apply it generously around her vagina, dipping one finger inside to sweep along the interior walls. I slowly lead two fingers down to the puckered entrance I've yet to fully explore.

"Remember your colors, pet," I coax as one slick finger presses against her and slips inside to the first knuckle.

"Green, Master," she says, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"You look so beautiful, Isabella," I say in an attempt to calm her nerves. "I'm going to use beads on you. You must tell me with your safe words when you've taken enough of them." I hold up the long strand of pink anal beads that increase in size with each plastic bubble. There's no fear in her eyes looking at them, only desire. She even wriggles her bottom in anticipation. "Patience, pet," I tease.

One by one I gently push the bubbles inside her back entrance with my left hand, meanwhile teasing her clit with my right. Isabella moans quietly and whispers "green" as each one enters her. After four beads her head rises to look me in the eyes and she bites her lip.

"Enough for now?" I ask.

"Yellow," she says nodding her head slightly. I smile to encourage her. She can't ever be afraid to tell me what she's feeling. I know sometimes Bella worries about disappointing me in the playroom. I wish she'd believe me when I tell her no woman has ever satisfied me more.

Two of my fingers enter her vagina and feel along the slick walls, the texture of the beads evident on the other side of her flesh. I want to fill her now; my cock is rock hard in anticipation of this moment. With her eyes still on me I strip out of the white t-shirt I'm wearing and then lower my jeans to the floor, kicking them away.

When I enter her it's like coming home. My favorite place in the world is inside her sweet pussy. She gasps, and I know it's from the double penetration. She must be feeling so full right now. I ease my cock in slowly until her body accepts all of me. "That's right, open up for me. Take me in," I coax.

Once I'm sure I've given her enough time to adjust to the sensations I start thrusting harder. The experience is more intense for me too, feeling the beads from within. Isabella's breasts are still taped together and the hand I'm not using to brace myself reaches up to pinch both nipples at once. Her back arches off the bed and her hands grip the sheets tightly. I push into her harder and faster.

"You look so hot right now, pet. I want you to see this too," I groan. It's so hard to pull out of her wet heat but I make myself do it in order to reach for the television remote I placed off to the side on a low table. I press a button and wait for the LED screen on the wall to come to life. "Look at yourself. See what I see when I fuck you."

Her head turns to the left, noticing the video camera for the first time judging by the look of unease on her face. I'm aware that being videotaped is a soft limit for Bella, so I thought I'd warm her up to the idea by showing her what it would look like without actually recording the footage displayed on the flat screen.

"It's not recording, pet," I assure her.

Resuming my place between her legs, I twist the strand of beads left and right so she can feel them more intensely. She's watching the screen; seeing her own body being penetrated from my point of view. Then I thrust my cock deep inside her in one fluid motion. Her eyes shut tightly and her head slams back against the mattress. I love seeing how much pleasure her body can absorb before detonating with an involuntarily orgasm.

"Green," she shouts, following my instructions to say nothing but her safe words. I don't want to make her come before I've had the chance to give her permission so I do it now just in case she's too close to stop it.

Swiveling my hips back and forth I find a new angle and pound harder against her pussy. "You. Can. Come. Any. Time. Pet."

Isabella's mouth opens in a silent gasp and I can feel her body tightening around my cock, preparing for another much needed release. My hand reaches down to grasp the end of the anal beads and just as she tightens up one last time I start to draw them out.

"Fuck! Master!" she screams, coming long as hard. I pull the beads out slowly, prolonging and intensifying her orgasm before spilling my own release deep inside her and collapsing forward to rest my head on her belly.

After taking a minute to catch my breath I gently untie her ankles and pull the masking tape off her breasts. I lie down beside Isabella on the bed and pull her into my arms. I cuddle her close, relishing in the feel of her skin against mine. I never used to crave intimate contact like this after a scene until just a few months ago. Bella's changed the way I think and act in so many ways. All improvements on the man I used to be. I'm always left feeling love and appreciation for her after we play together, while a year or so ago it was merely sexual gratification. My life became so much sweeter when Bella became the focus of it.

I kiss her forehead and move to get off the bed. Isabella watches me as I dress and I can tell by the gleam in her eye she's already eager for more. "Be a good girl and tidy up the playroom. Then I want you to go upstairs and rest. Have something to eat. I'll want you to be naked and ready by three o'clock for round two."

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review if you want to make it a Happy Hump Day for me! See you next week :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Has it been a week already?! ****Happy HUMP DAY everyone! And no, I do not mean Wednesday ;-)**

* * *

Chapter Three:

BPOV

I stumble, naked, into the upstairs bathroom of the townhouse I now share with Edward. He's just done crazy mind blowing things to my body for the past hour. My arms are a little achy from being held over my head for so long and I'm sore between my legs. It's the most amazing feeling to still feel my master's presence all over my body even after we've parted.

I need a shower desperately and waste no time turning on the hot water in the glass stall. As I wash away the evidence of our session together I'm reminded of everything we did. The apparatus, the anal beads, the video camera! My heart practically stopped when my eyes caught a glimpse of my body displayed so vulnerably on the flat screen TV. It was a real shock to see myself the way Edward sees me, so I was relieved when he said the footage wasn't being recorded. As much as the thought of being watched in that way turns me on, I prefer to discuss it beforehand. Edward's taped a few of our performances at the club but those videos were from the back of the theater, not up my ass like the one this morning.

When I'm clean and feeling refreshed I dress in a short satin nightgown Edward's laid out for me and head downstairs to the spare bedroom to take a nap per his instructions. I really am exhausted after our physical exertions in the basement and will have no trouble falling sleep. My submissive's journal is on the bedside table, taunting me, and I know I need to write in it before I forget. Edward's goal for the journal is to get me to express my emotions about my submission in an organized way. I think of it as his way of getting uncensored access to my brain. I don't see why he feels the need to snoop on my thoughts, he already knows me better than anyone ever has.

A year ago I would have said it was my best friend Jacob who knew me inside and out. We've been friends since our mothers bathed us together and have remained close through a number of difficult times for him and for me. Recently Jake's been dating my other friend, Angela, and has been less than supportive in my choice to explore the BDSM lifestyle. But he is trying to understand it for the sake of our friendship, which has grown into more of a brother/sister relationship since the days he and I were romantically involved as teenagers. I think it's only natural for me to gravitate towards Edward and for Jake to do the same with Ang. Edward has been a lot of things to me over the past year: local celebrity infatuation, Dominant, friend and lover, and now live-in boyfriend. Mmm, and my Master, can't forget that one.

All these thoughts are rattling around in my brain in a most haphazard fashion as I finally put the pen to paper in my journal. In this state of mind I find it best to just jot down whatever fleeting thoughts come to mind and then I'll pick one to elaborate on.

_Blissfully sore after last night and this morning._

_Love Edward and my Master so much it feels like my heart could burst from happiness._

_Need to call Jacob and see how he's been. How's Angela?_

_Looking forward to round two after my nap. What does Master have planned?_

_Still hating on this journal!_

_Forgot to give Beanie a bath... whoops._

_What's the whipped cream for?_

_Kinky Catie's perfume soaked letter makes me see red. _

_Master, we are friends with so many of your past submissives at the club and it hasn't really bothered me that they have had you inside them because that's all in the past. Now I am the one and only submissive and lover who makes you come, and that keeps my irrational jealously at bay. Knowing you are mine, I am yours, and no one can get inside our bubble. This woman, she frightens me because I don't understand what her game is. She must know that I am with you... why is she trying to take what is MINE?_

_I went grocery shopping today, which is normally a rather mundane task, except for those times when ones master makes you go sans panties! I was mortified stepping out of my car knowing that if I wasn't careful I might pull a Britney Spears. Though, if I were to flash the good people of Port Angeles I'd end up being arrested. I prayed no strong winds would sweep across the parking lot as I darted into the building. Once inside I felt better, and perusing the aisles with my pussy bare was actually kind of thrilling. I had a fantasy about my master sneaking up on me near the packaged lunch meat where he'd whisk me down the hall to the restroom and fuck me hard and fast against the bathroom wall._

_We should do that one day, Master._

_The only trouble I ran into was in Aisle 7 when the brand of shampoo I typically buy was located on the bottom shelf. An older gentleman was selecting a new razor blade about ten feet away and call it paranoia, but I swore he could tell I was going commando because he stared at me as I carefully bent down to retrieve my item. Perhaps it was the awkward crouch/curtsey movement I made that caught his attention?_

I wake disoriented but well rested, the time on the clock radio telling me it is just after two. I can hear the television in the living room and after a quick bathroom visit to wipe the sleep from my face I find Edward lounging on the sofa. This is his typical Saturday afternoon routine. He's eating red grapes and watching the weekend news coverage on channel six. Before meeting Edward in person I used to watch the news mainly to see his perfect face every day. Edward watches it now to keep informed on current events.

"Isabella," he says turning his head as I enter the great room. "Come lay with me."

I settle into the crook of his arm and rest my head on his chest. During our Saturday play time I am not allowed to speak unless Edward permits it. The kitchen is the only free zone where I can talk respectfully without waiting for him to address me with a question first. His hand settles on my head and affectingly smoothes down my hair with his fingertips. I close my eyes and listen to the local weekend anchors debate drone strikes over US territory. Edward's job requires him to report on and understand a wide range of topics, everything from local Port Angeles news to national headlines. He's so intelligent and well informed that I usually sit idly by his side as he and Jasper discuss all kinds of political issues. Sometimes I contribute my two cents but typically I just like to listen to Edward's angelic voice as he explains his point of view on whatever the topic may be.

"Lay on your back, pet," he says after a few minutes. I willingly move from my left side onto my back and keep my head resting on his jean covered thigh. Edward's hand runs lazily up my arm and over my breasts, which are still dressed in the satin night gown. My body relaxes against him as his hand continues slowly down over my abdomen. His eyes are trained on the television, seemingly focused on the program he's watching while his idle hand stirs up arousal deep in my belly. I study his throat as he swallows and the stubble starting to poke through on his chin. Every inch of Edward's body turns me on. I love times like this when I can stare freely at him.

When his hand reaches the apex of my thighs I let my knees fall apart and have to stifle a soft moan. My eyes close reflexively and I concentrate on the intimate contact his hand is making with my pussy. I'm not wearing panties so his fingers meet no resistance as they slide between my lips to find the wetness at my entrance. He strokes me so gently, leisurely, as if it's any other part of my body. His touches aren't intended to make me come, just a relaxing petting that causes my skin to tingle the same way as when he brushes my hair or massages my back.

Edward touches me this way until the program ends. My body is humming with arousal after the way he's teased me and I want to come. But I know it is not up to me; my master decides when and if I'm granted a climax. Just as I think he's going to pull his hand away and get up from the couch, his fingers pinch my clit tightly. My hips buck at the intense and unexpected sensation.

"You've made me so hard, Isabella. Can you think of a way to ease this discomfort in my pants?" he asks while dipping his middle finger inside me.

"Yes, yes," I pant wanting nothing more than for him to let me come. "I want to suck you off, Master."

"I like that idea very much. I want you to come now and then do that," he instructs.

His finger plunges deep inside me over and over and the prolonged state of arousal causes my body to explode quickly. I cry out as he pinches the sensitive nub once more, all the built up pleasure from the past half hour shooting out of me like electrical currents.

The moment I recover, I twist my body off the sofa letting my knees fall to the carpet between his legs. "Take off the night gown," he orders.

I quickly lose the offending silk gown so that I am completely bare and then tug greedily on his button fly until his cock is in my hands. It's thick and hard as I slip it into my mouth. Edward's hands move to my head, gently gripping my hair between his fingers. My mouth devours his cock, hot and hungry for it as I always am. I love showing my master how devoted I am to his pleasure. The sounds he makes while I suck him make me so proud. He loves it when I cup his balls in my hand and when my teeth gently graze his length. Opening my mouth as wide as possible I take him in until his cock head hits the back of my throat and my nose presses into his groin. My throat muscles relax and I suck as hard as I can. I hum happily so he knows I'm enjoying myself too. Moments later Master thrusts hard against my face and I know he's coming. I swallow what he gives me, licking him clean as he carefully withdraws his cock from my mouth. Sitting back in my kneeling position I can't help but smile up at him.

Edward's lips turn up at the corners and he reaches out to me, pulling me into his lap. He holds me while his breathing returns to normal.

"Thank you, pet," he says kissing my hair. "I'm going to prepare dinner for you tonight. I'd like for you to dress modestly and give the dog a walk. Then do your household chores until I call you into the kitchen."

"Yes, Master," I reply sliding off his lap to kneel at his feet. Edward stands, shuts off the television, and walk towards the kitchen.

Beanie and I go for a long walk around the block stopping at every street sign and tree he sees along the way. It's unusual for Edward to offer to make a meal, partly because I enjoy doing the cooking, but also because he is not known for his culinary skills. Still, it's making me hot picturing him in the kitchen and as we walk my mind wanders thinking about what he might be making.

I'm careful not to look into the kitchen after the walk, which is difficult because the living room and kitchen are only separated by the breakfast bar. Beanie follows me upstairs and into the bedroom to fold laundry.

As I finish folding our clothes, it all goes in the appropriate drawers. I used to fold Edward's t-shirts neatly in his dresser drawer. But no longer, as I've learned every time he goes in there he messes up my neat piles while looking for whatever shirt it is he wants to wear that day. Now they all get tossed into the drawer straight from the dryer. I don't think he's noticed the difference.

I can hear Edward whistling in the kitchen so I must have a little more time to kill. Remembering that I wrote in the sub journal that I forgot Beanie's bath I decide it's a perfect time to fix that before it earns me a punishment. He's here watching me do chores anyway.

"You wanna play in the water, boy?" I ask.

His ears perk up realizing that I'm speaking to him. He follows me into the bathroom where I turn on the water and quickly shut the door, trapping him inside. Bean loves the idea of a bath, but not so much getting soaped up or towel dried.

"You're my good boy, aren't you Beanie?" I say setting him down in the tub using a high pitched voice people always seem to get when talking to babies. In a way Beanie is Edward's and my baby. We certainly spoil him the way parents do their kids.

I never had a dog growing up and his company is very comforting when Edward is at work. Our schedules are still a few hours off kilter. My personal shopping clients usually expect to see me by 10 or 11am. Edward doesn't head off to the news station until 3pm. I wait up for him every night and we spent time together until I fall asleep, but it still means eating dinner alone those nights. I should really invite Jake and Angela over to eat more often. They live just an hour away, in Forks where we all grew up...

Beanie startles me, jumping out of the tub soaking wet and covered in suds. I squeal as he slips and slides around on the tile, trying to get away. His little hotdog shaped body is not so easy to grasp when wet. After a number of attempts I finally catch him and deposit him back in the water much to his dismay. The floor, towel, and me are now all wet. Illustrating another similarity that Beanie shares with a child, he has made a huge mess of the bathroom while I wasn't paying close enough attention to him.

Edward calls me down to dinner a few minutes later. I quickly change into one of my preapproved submissive outfits before going down to meet him. He's prepared chicken cutlets, steamed broccoli, and white rice. The wine I purchased earlier at the grocery store has been poured into glasses on the table. Everything smells delicious and I realize just how hungry today's activities have made me. I sink to my knees on the cold tile at the entrance to the kitchen, presenting myself to my Master. Edward walks over to me and hums in appreciation at the dark blue baby doll negligee I'm wearing.

"You look beautiful, as always, Isabella," he says in a deep sultry tone. "Please, take a seat at the table."

We eat in silence, all the while my body humming with desire. Even after all this time together, nearly a year now; I still can't get enough of him. I can tell Edward showered while I was out walking the dog because his hair is almost tamed; the way it looks when it first dries. He's wearing a white button down linen shirt and dark blue jeans. He looks as edible as the food on our plates. When we've both finished eating I stand and clear all the dishes to the sink.

"I have a gift for you, Isabella," he says while my back is still turned towards the counter. "Go put your hair up in a pony tail and hurry back here. I'm eager for dessert."

"Yes, Master." I drop the dish towel immediately and hurry out of the room. The tone in his voice makes it obvious that my scantily clad body is on the menu. My mind jumps back to the grocery store when I purchased whipped cream per his request.

Edward is wiping down the empty breakfast table when I return with my long brown hair tied tight the way he asked. There's a wrapped gift box in the center of the table and I rack my brain trying to think of what he's going to give me. I kneel at his feet as I always do and he pets my head affectionately. It sends a rush of arousal through my groin every time he does that.

"I ordered this weeks ago and have been waiting for the right time to give it to you. I know you worry about other women at the club vying for my attention, no matter how many times I tell you those fears are unnecessary. I'm consumed by you, Isabella. You own me as much, if not more, than I own you and hopefully this gift will help prove that to you."

Edward reaches for the box and hands it to me. I don't doubt his commitment to me, or his love, but I don't think I'll ever stop looking out for other women who might try to take it all away from me. That reminds me of the psychopath from the night before with her stinky lavender love note. Her attempts to seduce Edward proves to me I'm not overreacting.

I take a moment to calm myself and refocus my attention on Edward. Opening the box I gasp. Nestled inside red tissue paper is a collar. A very obvious, decorative, and probably expensive collar. The band is black leather about an inch thick with diamonds nestled in the center spaced a centimeter apart all the way around. A platinum pendant hangs from the center with an E engraved on it.

I pick it up, eager for him to place it around my neck. The necklace I currently wear to symbolize Edward's ownership is a beautiful piece of jewelry, but meant to be something I can wear anywhere without drawing attention to its true meaning. This gift is the opposite of jewelry. It is very much a bold symbol of dominance, ownership, and my submission to him. Everyone at Coming Attractions will recognize it for what it is.

"Look at me," he pleads softly. I look up and see both dominance and love reflecting in his eyes. "You knew before I did that this relationship would work for us; that it could satisfy our sexual natures as well as fill the lonely voids in our lives. I don't know why I ever doubted you. I really need to stop because you always turn out to be right."

My face starts to break out into a smile and I fight to suppress it. Edward pushes up the sleeve on his left arm to reveal a slim leather bracelet that closely resembles my new collar. "I _own_ you, Isabella, but you own me too. And now no one will doubt that we belong to each other," he whispers.

"I love it. Thank you, Master."

Edward reaches his hands around my neck and removes the delicate chain that also bears his initial. The thick leather collar feels heavy and stiff as he closes the clasp at my nape, and it makes me feel the way I do when I'm tied up during a scene. I feel controlled, possessed. Edward leans down and kisses my lips chastely. They part at the contact and he takes advantage, slipping his tongue inside my mouth and swirling it around mine. He pulls away far too soon, still in control of himself, but the hot fire of desire is burning in his eyes.

"Lie down on the table, pet. Oh, and you can take off that sexy outfit," he says smirking.

My stomach does somersaults as I follow his instructions, peeling the lingerie and thong off my body and climbing onto the table where we just shared a meal. I watch eagerly as Edward takes a container of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer, scoops two hefty spoonfuls into a waiting bowl, and returns with it. His hands grip my thighs and pull my bottom closer to the edge of the table. He positions my legs open with feet flat against the wood so I am fully exposed. He kisses my cleft, sucking gently, and then leaves me to retrieve something from the refrigerator. Whipped cream!

"Keep your hands flat on the table and don't move them or you won't come," he warns.

An ice cold dollop of chocolate lands on my right breast and I gasp in surprise. We've never played with food like this before. Banner, my previous Dom, once used hot wax on me and it felt strangely erotic. This is so much better. Edward spreads the cold ice cream over my nipples, making them stiffen into taut points. One drop starts to run down the side swell of my breast and Edward licks it with his tongue, cleaning my skin of the sticky sweetness and swirling it around my nipple. He sucks the ice cream into his mouth and swallows, sucking my nipple into his mouth in the process.

I moan in delight. "Do you want some, pet?" he asks. I nod my head emphatically. Edward takes a small spoonful and feeds me. The chocolate is so good.

He coats my nipples again and repeats his previous mode of cleanup. I can feel an achiness between my thighs that begs for his attention. As if reading my mind, Edward squirts the whipped cream in a long line down my belly that ends just where I need him most. He deposits a small amount on my closed mouth.

"Lick it off," he orders. I do and he groans. Then his mouth is on mine, devouring me. It takes everything I have not to wrap my arms around him as he kisses me so deeply and passionately. As if suddenly remembering the whipped cream he's left all over my abdomen, he stands up and walks down to my spread legs. Standing between them, Edward leans over me and slowly laps up all the cream that's starting to melt from the heat of my body. His tongue swirls around my clit making my hips lift up to meet his mouth.

"So greedy," he murmurs to himself. He tilts the bowl to the side spilling drips of the melting chocolate all over my pussy, and then his head is gone from view. I feel his tongue and nose press against me, licking and sucking and driving me wild. Edward is amazing at oral sex and with all this foreplay I know it won't take him long to make me climax. His tongue invades my hot center and his nose presses against the nub. His hands are gripping my hips possessively and my body convulses from the ferocity of his touch. A long intense orgasm bursts through my consciousness making me see stars. My fingers grip the edges of the table fiercely as he finishes cleaning me with his mouth. I shudder from the contact with my over sensitive skin.

I'm expecting Edward to slam his cock into me at any moment and fuck me hard after such a built up scene, but he surprises me by offering a hand to sit up. He wraps my legs around his waist, lifting me off the table, and carrying me up the stairs to our room. I'm sated and sleepy but still expect him to fuck me hard. Edward's prominent erection is proof that he isn't done with me yet. He lays my limp frame gently on the bed and strips his clothes off, tossing them casually to the floor. He crawls up the bed and covers my naked body with his. He fingers the new leather collar adorning my neck and plants sweet kisses all along my shoulders and chest. Instead of an intense possessive fuck like I am expecting, Edward eases his substantial length inside me carefully and thrusts in and out with agonizing slowness. He makes slow, attentive love to me until the pressure and feel of him inside me is too much to bear and I come again.

"Oh, pet. Fuck I love it when you come on me, baby," he groans following after me with just another couple deep thrusts.

After we take turns cleaning up in the bathroom and brushing our teeth, Edward and I fall asleep together in our bed, his hand possessively cupping my breast as we spoon under the covers. All in all, it's been another spectacular Saturday.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Master Cullen would really like it if you left me a review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

EPOV

Lunch with Esme and Carlisle on Wednesday afternoons used to be a grim reminder of the tragedy that ripped my family apart nearly fifteen years ago. It's been a ritual for us, ever since my cousins and I graduated college and moved back to Port Angeles, to get together with my parents once a week just to catch up and spend time together. We are all acutely aware of how fleeting life can be and have been determined not to drift apart over the years, especially after my parents made the move to Seattle for Carlisle's career.

When my aunt and uncle were killed on highway 5 by a drunk driver all of our lives just stopped moving forward for a long time. I was thirteen and visiting them the night it happened. For months afterwards I had nightmares, vividly reliving the reactions of Jasper and Rosalie, as the police officer gave them the news that John and Katherine were dead. I'd wake up still hearing their screams in my memory as if it were happening all over again. After the rush of funeral planning, visiting with friends and relatives who came to mourn with us, and the agony of packing up the Hale's home in Seattle, my parents brought Jasper and Rose back to our house in Port Angeles. My father didn't go to work, my mother didn't stop crying, and none of us went to school for what felt like an eternity.

For a long time I thought we'd never get through the pain and suffering of losing my aunt and uncle. It didn't happen overnight, but as the months and years past the household started to function again and Jasper and Rose became more like siblings to me than cousins. I liked having them live in the house instead of three hours away in Seattle. I'd been an only child and always wished I could have a little brother. Jasper's two years younger than me and it was great having him so close. Rose was a little less of a thrill to have around. She mourned much longer and harder than her brother, experiencing great difficulty losing Katherine especially. Esme took on the role of mother to my cousins and slowly their broken hearts began to mend.

Now I look around at my family and feel my heart swell with joy. It's been just the five of us for over half my life and it's such a comforting feeling to see how our family is growing. Jasper and Alice married a few months ago, and Bella came into my life around that same time. Rose has been dating Emmett for a while now but still hasn't allowed him to join more than a handful of our weekly lunches. He's crazy about her and I know she feels the same, but still she's afraid to involve him in family events. Nevertheless, with the additions of Alice and Bella, our broken little family seems to be healing. Bella's not yet a permanent member but I'm planning to change that one day.

"You're being very quiet," Bella whispers to me at the breakfast bar in our house. Alice is talking my mother's ear off about her newest clothing line and Jasper and Carlisle are discussing the upcoming Mariner's season.

"Just counting my blessings," I reply, leaning closer and kissing her temple.

She smiles at me suspiciously, knowing I'm not being completely forthcoming with my thoughts, and then resumes eating the homemade pasta salad my mother brought. Bella looks gorgeous as always today, wearing a cherry red sheath dress and a wide white belt. Her hair is twisted up into an up do care of Rose, and the dress was a "just because" gift from Alice. Those two never tire of playing with my girlfriend like she's a life sized Barbie doll.

"Edward, sweetie, do you have anything I can serve for dessert?" Esme asks while poking her head in the refrigerator.

I lock eyes with Bella and reply, "Yeah, I think there's some chocolate ice cream in the freezer, Mom." Bella's face turns the color of her dress and it makes me laugh out loud. My mother gives me a puzzled stare and then busies herself preparing to serve the chocolate ice cream that was last used by Bella and I during a scene on this very table.

"You're terrible," Bella teases under her breath, slapping my shoulder playfully. She stands to clear her place setting and takes my empty plate with her. "Esme, let me help you with that."

I turn my attention to the guys and try to get caught up in their baseball discussion. I've never been much of a sports fan but I do hear Brett from the station doing the daily reporting of scores and injuries so I can just about keep up with their conversation. Rose butts in to say that some pitcher with a Latino last name has a better arm than the guy they just signed to a three year deal. Just like that I'm out of the loop again and turn my attention back to Bella.

She's standing against the counter with Alice. My new cousin-in-law is speaking under her breath which is very uncharacteristic for her usual bubbly, overly exuberant personality. I try to tune out the baseball talk in order to hear her and Bella's conversation.

"Have you ever taken a home pregnancy test?" Alice asks. Bella shakes her head. "Well, you pee on this one just like a pregnancy test and if it comes out positive you know you're ovulating."

This peaks my interest and I strain to hear more. "How many times have you done this?" Bella responds.

"This is the second month. We've been trying since the wedding and no luck so far. I'm starting to worry. Wouldn't you?"

Bella bites her lip that way she does when she's nervous and just shrugs. Alice keeps talking.

"Jasper and I want a big family. We'll both be 27 this year and the clock's ticking, you know? I want to have our kids before I turn 35."

Bella's brow creases in confusion. "Why?"

"After 35 your eggs start dying off or something. You're more at risk for complications, genetic defects, and miscarriages. Did you know a pregnant woman over 35 is automatically considered high risk just because of her age?"

Bella shakes her head and bites her lip again. "No, I had no idea..."

"It's true! That's what my OB told us at our last appointment. Jazz and I want three kids and we just decided there's no reason to wait any longer. Have you and Edward talked about having a family?" Alice asks with excitement in her voice.

A horrifying image pops into my brain of Alice procreating for the sole purpose of having a tiny army of living dolls to dress up. I'm distracted by Bella's obvious discomfort in being put on the spot and I'm eager to hear how she responds. We haven't discussed big decisions like marriage or children yet. It's been enough for us to adjust to living together and balancing our romantic relationship with our D/s one.

"Um, Al, we aren't married or even engaged. Edward and I are not thinking about kids!" Bella retorts just as Esme joins their hushed discussion.

"What's this about kids?" my mother asks, her face lighting up with obvious hope of a big announcement.

Bella blushes and Alice steps in to rescue her. "I was just telling Bella that Jasper and I are trying to get pregnant."

An ear piercing shriek like I've never heard before comes bellowing out of my mother, her hands shaking like she's got jazz hands. Everyone in the room turns their heads to the trio of women to see what the commotion is about.

"Carlisle, open that bottle of champagne! We're going to be grandparents," Esme announces.

Rosalie gasps and says, "Bella's pregnant?"

I find this exchange humorous, being the only one to have heard the full conversation. Of course Rosalie would assume it would be me and Bella having the baby since I am Esme's only biological child. Even after all these years she still considers herself just a niece to my parents. My mother on the other hand, will apparently consider any child born of Jasper or Rose to be her grandkids too and that makes me smile.

"No, no not me," Bella insists her face blushing in embarrassment. "I'm not having kids for a long, long time."

My smile disappears. This is news to me. A long, long time? How many years is that? Since Bella and I haven't talked about marriage yet she doesn't know how often I think about it. I'm going to marry her, there's no doubt in my mind, I just don't know how soon. I naively assumed that whenever I popped the question Bella would be overjoyed. And naturally once we were married, children would soon follow. Suddenly I'm not so sure we're on the same page.

Alice waves her hand in the air dismissing Rose's accusation. "No one's pregnant yet," she insists. "But Jazzy and I are hoping I will be soon!"

Rosalie gets closer and hugs Alice tightly, wishing her luck and congratulations. Carlisle pops the cork on the bottle still sitting on the counter from our last celebration, which had been Esme's birthday. Jasper walks over to the group and takes Bella's place against the counter as she quietly slips out of the circle that has formed around Alice. She comes to stand next to me and I bump her shoulder with mine playfully.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. Silly misunderstanding."

I nod thoughtfully. "Would it be so bad?"

"Would what be so bad?" she replies feigning ignorance.

"If you got pregnant," I press.

"Well, we don't want a baby, and typically marriage comes before babies anyway, so I'd say it would not be the best thing that could happen."

"But you _want_ to have children, right? I'm sure you've told me that before."

I stare straight ahead and watch as Jasper tries to hand Alice a glass of the champagne. Esme takes it from her immediately. "No more alcohol for you, young lady! You never know, you could already be in the family way!"

"Edward, we are not talking about this now," Bella hisses under her breath.

Suddenly I'm worried that I'm being greedy by setting my expectations so high. A year ago I never thought I could have a girlfriend who wanted to engage in my BDSM lifestyle. Now that I have achieved that unobtainable goal I'm trying to tack on a wife and kids to my list of desires. It makes me feel like maybe I'm pushing my luck to ask for anything more than what Bella and I currently have. Still, I need to know what she's thinking. Just as I'm about to insist that we _do_ talk about it sooner rather than later, the front door opens and someone lets themselves inside our house.

"Rosie? Rosalie, where are you?" Emmett demands. He sounds flustered and almost panicked.

"Oh, shit," Rose curses when she hears her boyfriend's booming voice from the hall.

Emmett rounds the corner a second later and his eyes dart around the room until he sees Rosalie. He visibly relaxes when their eyes meet despite the surprised look on her face. "There you are. I stopped by the salon because you said you were working but the girls said you were off today. Then I tried your house but your car was gone. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing your parents? Hi Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen."

Rosalie's face turns to stone as she glares at him and it's an expression I know too well. I got this ice cold glare from her often whenever she came to me wanting to tell my parents the truth about our secret sexual preferences. And any other time I pissed her off.

The past few years I've prevented her from telling Esme and Carlisle about our involvement in Coming Attractions or anything relating to BDSM. I never wanted them to find out about my secret fetish but Rosalie hated lying to them. I always put my foot down, usually blaming my status as a local public figure for why we couldn't risk exposure. So she was relieved when my father figured out by himself that I'm a dominant, but still waited nearly two months before telling them she participated in BDSM too. She's wanted this for so long, to be out of the playroom to my parents, and now that we are she barely ever talks about it, or allows Emmett to be around them.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I was worried when I didn't know where you were, Rosie," Emmett admits, his face falling like a sad puppy. "When I realized you lied I thought maybe you were… with someone else."

She huffs theatrically and rolls her eyes, gesturing that he follow her out of the kitchen. They go into the library and Rose shuts the door loudly. Their voices are muffled by the wall separating us but Rose's tone is still one of anger.

"Are we sure that Rose is the sub in that relationship?" Jasper jokes trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Everyone eat your ice cream!" Esme instructs changing the subject. Food is her way of coping with the reality that all three of her children are in some way involved in alternative sexual relationships. Whenever any of us mentions our lifestyle, even the slightest reference to it makes her either excuse herself to go cook something or suggest that we all "eat up" whatever she's already prepared.

I want to tell Bella that we need to talk more about the whole kids thing later, but Emmett's interruption but the kibosh on that for now. She's taken the opportunity to escape from my side with the excuse that Beanie needs a walk. The dog comes running at the calling of his name and the two are gone lickity split.

Alice and Esme start washing the dishes from lunch while Jasper and my dad go into the living room to lounge on the sofas. I'm the only male in the family that ever sees something wrong with the women always doing the cleanup while the men go loosen their belts in front of the TV. I grab a dry dishtowel opting to help out in the kitchen. My mother smiles when she sees this and reaches up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

When Emmett and Rose emerge from their heated discussion they both look tired. Emmett heads for the sliding glass door that leads to my small back yard and I go after him.

"I'll go talk to him," I say to Rose giving her a sympathetic grin. She mouths a "thank you" and takes the dish towel from my hands as we pass one another.

Emmett is standing on the patio looking out across the lawn. "What's up, man?" I greet as I close the door behind me.

He glances over his shoulder to offer me a tight smile and then returns his gaze forward. "Your cuz is a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Where did you think she was today?" I ask cautiously. I'm not sure if he's in the mood to talk.

"Did she tell you guys that James hit on her the other night?"

I chuckle. "James is a douche. And he hits on every woman at the club."

"Yeah, I know that. I see him in action every weekend. But it's different when it's _your_ girl he's after. Rose blew him off, but there was something in her eyes, I don't know. She just looked like she almost wanted to say yes."

"Rose would never go for him," I state flatly. "And for what it's worth, I don't think she would cheat on you either."

Emmett finally turns back in my direction and sits in one of the bright red Adirondack chairs Bella picked out last summer. I sit down across from him, waiting for him to speak.

"I asked her to move in with me last week. She said no. At first I thought she just didn't wanna leave your mom and dad's house, but then when she didn't offer for me to move in with her I realized it's because she doesn't want to live with me. We've been scening together a long time. When did you start training me?"

"Ten months ago," I answer.

"Yeah, ok. So she played with me for a while until I got good enough for her high standards and then we started dating like two months later. She's been leading me on for the past eight months. Every time I think she's happy and ready for the next step I just get shot down again. I love her. But I can't tell her that because she'll freak on me, like she does about everything."

"I know how difficult she is, man. She cares about you a lot though, trust me. If she didn't it would have been over between you two long ago. She's been burned before and I don't think she's willing to risk getting hurt. You just have to make her believe that you're not going anywhere."

"Thanks," he says and stretches out his neck and arms as if shaking off the last twenty minutes.

"I have to ask you something as head of club security if that's cool," I hedge, not wanting to switch topics on him too fast.

"Go for it."

I reach into my wallet and pull out the photo Catie sent me. "Have you ever seen this girl around the club, or in the theater? She sent me a really crazy fan letter and I have no idea who she is."

Emmett takes the photo, examining it closely. "Nice," he comments. "Sorry, she doesn't look familiar. Maybe she's new?"

"Maybe, but the letter made it seem like she's been infatuated with me for a while. It freaked Bella out. And me too, considering it was delivered to the house and not the club or the station."

He hums in understanding. "Yeah, I don't know. We obviously keep home addresses of all the members confidential. Only Jenks and Rose have the key to those files as far as I know. Want me to show this to Felix, see if he can ID her?" Felix is the other full time security guard at Coming Attractions.

"Sure, thanks Em. She called herself Catie in the letter. I'll ask Rose to see if any of the members have that name. Catie with a C."

We sit outside without talking for a while longer until finally I look at my watch and realize it's after two o'clock.

I say goodbye to my family a few minutes later, heading upstairs to get ready for work. When I return to the main floor dressed in a shirt and tie with a navy blazer I'm surprised to find Rosalie is still here, sitting on the sofa with Bella. My first thought is that Bella asked her to hang around so we could fill her in on the Kinky Catie situation. I see Rose is dabbing her eyes with a tissue and realize they must be talking about her relationship with Emmett instead.

"Everything okay in here?" I ask entering the room. When Rose sees me she tries to compose herself but the red eyes and gloomy expression give her away.

"Fine," she says unconvincingly. She knows she can't fool me in her current state. "It's girl business, Edward. Butt out."

I'm not surprised by her rudeness, but it's strange to see her confiding in Bella. They've made strides in their friendship over the last year but I know Bella still feels intimidated by my cousin. Let's face it; Rose doesn't usually warm up to people easily.

"Rose," Bella admonishes. "Edward's only asking because he cares about you."

She sighs, mumbling something about Emmett probably telling me sooner or later anyway. "He wants to commit, Edward. I keep trying to keep things casual between us but he's getting more and more impatient. I don't want to lose him, but I just can't be what he thinks I am."

"And what's that?" I ask quickly glancing at the clock. I need to get going soon.

"A _regular_ woman!" she moans. "I know Emmett only got into D/s to be with me. He's pretty damn good at it now too but he'd be just as happy having a vanilla relationship. He wants us to move in together, did he tell you that? I can't do it, it's just not in me... to settle down, marry him, and raise a family. I'm the manager of a sex club! That is not motherhood material."

Bella shoots me a sympathetic look as if to say Rose has a good point. I don't happen to think she does. Ever since Bella and I fell in love I've become a firm believer in the Alice Plan. Love conquers all; there's no reason why a Dominant and his submissive can't fall in love and live happily ever after... So what if mommy and daddy have a sex swing?

"Emmett did tell me he wants to live with you. All he cares about is making you happy, so stop over thinking everything and just let him. He doesn't wish you weren't a submissive, Rose. Trust me that Em likes dominating you. He likes working at a place where he gets to fuck the boss, and he enjoys his up and coming popularity from being the new trainer."

This reminds me I need to ask Rose if she and Emmett would be willing to train Gabe and Sandra at the club. It's obviously not the right time and I wonder if they'll be in the position to do it at all now that their relationship is on the rocks.

Rose opens her mouth to protest but I cut her off. "I really need to get to work. Will you be okay?"

She dabs her eyes again and nods. "Yeah, Bella's being very kind to me," she replies as if this surprises her.

Bella pats her hand gently and then walks over to me to say goodbye. I hate leaving her to deal with Rose's crisis and it's going to bother me all evening that we never finished that conversation about kids.

"Are you going to watch the program, Bella?" I ask darkly. I know how hot she gets watching me on television and that she has a naughty habit of masturbating to my newscasts. She was having a love affair with me through the TV long before we ever met in person.

"Try and stop me," she replies smirking like the little minx she is. She tilts her head up positioning her parted lips so close to my mouth that I can feel their warmth. I growl as her fingers run down my chest and my hand catches her wrist just before she reaches the waistband of my dress slacks.

"Remember not to come until I give you permission, _Isabella_," I reply kissing her nose tenderly.

She nods, knowing very well that she's not allowed to orgasm during my broadcast until I give her the signal by straitening my tie on air.

I open the front door and turn around to say one more thing before leaving. "And Bella? Don't think I've forgotten the conversation you so effectively avoided earlier. We _will_ discuss it at some point, even if I have to fuck the truth out of you this Saturday. Have a good evening, love."

* * *

**A/N: For anyone who forgets, Bella is 24 and Edward is older at 28, which partially explains her reservations on the topic of marriage/kids. **

**Please leave me your thoughts and comments! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

BPOV

Friday I spend with Mrs. Beagle. She is my very favorite client, a young soul in an elderly woman's body. She doesn't drive any more so once a week I take her to all her appointments, cook enough food to save and eat throughout the next week, and mainly be a companion. Mrs. Beagle is one of those feisty old ladies who to look at you'd expect would want to discuss knitting or Wheel of Fortune, but in reality her mind is sharp as a tack and prefers topics like hot button social issues, who just got kicked off Survivor, or her personal favorite, my love life.

"We had a little fight last night," I tell her over tea in the parlor of the McMansion she inherited from husband number three. It is the largest home I've ever been in besides the time Charlie took me and Jake to Washington DC and we toured the White House, Mount Vernon, and Monticello. I was very relieved to learn when Mrs. Beagle hired me that she employed a separate agency for housekeeping.

"What did he do to piss you off this time?" she asks, excited for some juicy man bashing. Edward and I don't fight often but Mrs. Beagle always loves to hear about a good struggle of wills.

"It was my fault this time, I'm afraid. Edward brought up the issue of wanting children and I sort of panicked. I blew off him off for a day and a half because I had no idea what to tell him. And then when we did talk I couldn't give him a straight answer."

Mrs. Beagle will surely understand, she remained childless through three marriages. I expect her to reply but she's just sipping her tea, waiting for me to continue rambling. She's figured out that's how to get the most details out of me.

"Our one year anniversary is coming up and I'm worried about what that milestone means to him. I'm so happy the way things are. I'm not sure I want our lives to change, ever. I know that sounds selfish. It just felt like if I admitted I did want kids, Edward would consider the matter set in stone. He's like that, once he makes a decision it's almost impossible to change course. And he can be very... controlling."

I've told Mrs. Beagle a lot about my relationship with Edward but nothing concerning the club or how we like to have sex. Well, not the BDSM sex. Sometimes I give her tidbits of information in regards to the times when it's just making love. She says she's living vicariously through me since her lady parts have long since retired.

"You're undecided then? About having a family?" she asks.

"Yes. No. I'm not undecided about Edward. I want to marry him," I say, more certain of that decision than any other I've made in my life. "But he wants me to be sure that I'll have a child with him someday. We're at an impasse because I can't guarantee him that I will. A year ago he wasn't even considering kids and now it's like all he can think about. He's acting like having a family is the only way to be happy. You didn't have children, Mrs. B, and you've still had a great life."

She looks at me strangely and then sets down her cup. "I _couldn't_ have children, Bella. There's a difference. I thought Stanley might have been shooting blanks but then when it didn't happen with Arthur either I realized it had to be me. We accepted that and found other ways to make our lives fulfilling. But look at me now, old and alone with all this money; this big empty house. And it's been this way for me for fifteen years now."

I don't know what to say. It never occurred to me Mrs. Beagle had no children for any reason other than not wanting them.

"If you love that man, Bella, I suggest you think long and hard about what you want from life. If you and Edward want to marry, concentrate on careers, and travel the world then that's what you should do. But believe me, twenty years from now you might start to feel lonely even though you have each other."

"I do think about having kids. But then I panic and worry I'll be a terrible mother. I'm an only child, Mrs. B; I have no idea what to do around them," I confess quietly. Why can I tell Mrs. Beagle exactly what I'm thinking but not my boyfriend? I know I'm afraid he'll be disappointed in me.

It's hard to explain to her why I feel this way without going into details about our lifestyle. I worry that Rose was right the other day. How could two people continue sharing a life like Edward and I have, like Rose and Emmett have, and also be parents? We couldn't perform at the club anymore, that's for sure. I know that's why Rose is so terrified of settling down. She's comfortable with who she is as a person and doesn't want to change.

"You're a wonderful person, Bella, so attentive and patient with me. You'll make a wonderful mother."

"I didn't have the best role model growing up. Renee took off when I was little and even now that I'm grown she only talks to me on birthdays and Christmas."

"That is too bad for her. She's missing out on what a sweet, wonderful daughter she has," she replies smiling at me. I can't help but return it with a grin of my own.

"Thanks, Mrs. B. I know I need to admit my fears to Edward and hope he understands, it's just difficult to talk about with him."

She pats my knee affectionately. "My older sister has four children and I watched her struggle over the years raising them. It's not an easy job, but I promise you'll never regret having a child to love. Dealing with kids, teenagers, that's something you'll learn how to do gradually as they grow. Remember, kids come into this world needing only food, love, and diapers. And these days if you don't know how to do something, just gagle it."

"You mean, google it," I reply smirking.

"Yes, whatever. If he truly loves you, he'll understand and give you the time you need. You're still so young, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. B."

"Glad to be of assistance. And now tonight you can go home and have fabulous make up sex!" she adds.

I blush thinking about tonight. We'll be having sex alright... in the Coming Attractions theater with twenty some members watching us. Probably not what Mrs. Beagle has in mind, but this is what we do. Maybe it will remind Edward of how important this part of our lives is for both of us. How would a baby fit into that picture? No one wants to see a submissive covered in stretch marks! And I absolutely could not perform with a baby belly. That is just wrong on so many levels.

After leaving Mrs. Beagle around 6 o'clock I head home and immediately turn on the news. Edward's charming, handsome face appears and I smile. I've missed him all day. It's less lonely here in our home during the evenings when I can at least be with him through the television. I can see a difference in his features tonight and wonder if it's noticeable to others. There's a slight downturn to his lips and when he smiles it doesn't light up his face as much as usual. Subtle differences overlooked by anyone who hasn't studied Edward Cullen as closely as I have. I hate knowing I'm the one who has him distraught. I want to make Edward happy and it hurts to not be able to give him a real answer. I don't want to risk losing what we have but I can't help having reservations.

"I am only 24 years old. I deserve a little more time, surely!" I say to the television.

_"The police currently have no suspects related to the robbery,"_ is all that he replies.

Fine, we will discuss this later, I think to myself. Beanie is sitting at my feet patiently waiting for food and a walk so I push my argument with Edward to the back of my mind and focus on what I need to get done before it's time to leave for Coming Attractions.

Alice and Jasper will be there tonight so I'll have to remember to ask Alice about what she will do once she gets pregnant. How does she plan to handle being both a submissive and mother? I can imagine Jasper being relieved when Alice stops pestering him about sexual experimentation in their bedroom. I'm sure morning sickness is powerful enough to slow down even Alice Hale!

Edward and Alice met a few years ago at the club and he was the one to introduce her to Jasper. Like Jacob, Jasper didn't have a favorable opinion of BDSM at first. He was less than thrilled to learn not only his cousin, but sister too were experimenting with D/s play and exhibitionism. But his attraction to Alice was unavoidable and over the first months of their relationship he progressed from resentful to vaguely interested in participating in order to please her. The dynamics of their relationship are still a mystery to me, but somehow they make it work. Maybe she'll have some insight for me.

They are already at the club when I arrive and I'm so excited to have them there. Jasper's opened up a little to hanging out with us but still refuses to step foot inside the theater. I can understand I suppose; at least Alice has made more headway with him than I have with Jake or Angela. They both prefer the blissful ignorance solution. _Bella's not available to hang out Friday nights because... she must be doing her taxes, washing her hair, cleaning the bathrooms!_

I squeeze into the booth they're occupying and help myself to a mozzarella stick. "Hey guys!" I greet cheerily. I'm always in a good mood on Friday nights.

"Hey little lady, where's your man?" Jasper replies.

I smirk and finger the new collar around my neck. Tonight's the first time I've worn it here. "It's still early for him. I'll have to go back to our dressing room in a few minutes and get ready. I figured you'd be more comfortable if I stopped by to say hello _before_ changing into my sub clothes."

I'm not sure if Jasper knows that "sub clothes" means my collar and a thong, but he nods as if he does. "Thanks."

"So Bella!" Alice says enthusiastically. "Do you have any idea what Edward has planned for you tonight?"

My brows rise in suspicion. "No, do you?" Alice is seasoned enough to know a Dom never tells his sub what he has planned for a scene.

She smiles wide. "Of course," she says smugly. "It was my idea." This surprises me. Alice is Edward's closest confidant and I know they talk frequently; but what surprises me is Edward needing help coming up with material for a scene. "Don't look so worried, Bella. You'll love it, I promise."

"Are you going to come watch?"

Alice looks over at Jasper who proceeds to give her a glare that says _no way in hell is that happening_. She turns back to me and shakes her head. "Not this time, but we'll be here when you get back."

"What's the matter, Jazz? You don't want to see my ta-ta's?" I tease, giving him a little lip pout.

Jasper's face turns red and he laughs awkwardly. "No, Darling. It's Edward's manhood I'm trying to avoid."

Alice rolls her eyes and giggles. "Rose is going to hang out with us soon anyway."

"Fine, have it your way," I reply glancing at the time on my cell phone. Edward will be here soon. "I'm going to go back and get ready. See you in a bit!"

In the dressing room I strip out of my street clothes and step into a little black thong I've chosen for this evening. It's soft leather and matches my new collar. I wonder if Edward will make any mention of the collar during the scene. I hope he does. I spend a few minutes sitting in front of the mirror applying light makeup and fixing my hair into a tight ponytail. A look at the clock tells me it's time to take my place on stage. I see Edward as soon as I exit the dressing room. He's backstage too, talking with one of the bouncers. His eyes flicker over to me as I walk by and he stares me down without pausing his conversation. I give him a quick smile as I pass.

The lights are dimmed to almost complete darkness as I walk onstage and kneel on the yoga mat laid out for me. The mat is placed almost center stage, where Edward must want to begin the scene. It's darker on stage than in the audience so I take a few minutes to collect myself before I become the center of attention. I love these quiet moments before the scene begins when the club members in the audience are still walking around to find empty seats, whispering to one another, and anticipating the start to the performance as much as I am. I close my eyes and try to regulate my breathing. A few long drags of fresh air and I mentally push Edward and Bella out of my mind and focus on submitting to my master.

Gentle light bathes my closed eyelids and I know we're about to begin. My almost nude body is surely the focal point for everyone seated before me. Another agonizing minute passes before the sound of Edward's bare feet can be heard behind me.

"You look beautiful tonight, pet," he says smoothly. My heart begins to thump faster as it always does when Edward and I play. It's a reaction to his dominance that hasn't waned in the many months we've been together.

His hand cups my cheek affectionately. He's standing behind me, close enough for me to feel the soft denim of his jeans brush against my back. "Stand and walk to the chair. I want you seated with arms at your sides," he instructs.

The chair is wooden with a lacquer finish like you would find in a kitchen. The seat is cold under my behind as I sit down. Edward positions my arms back, squaring my shoulders and forcing my spine to straighten against the back of the chair. He has soft red rope in one hand and I know what he's going to do. My eyes strain to make out faces in the darkness of our audience while Edward meticulously wraps the rope around my arms, across my torso, and knots it tightly to the chair. He secures my wrists to the wooden spindles on either side of the chair back. The bondage ropes crisscross my body in an intricate pattern below and in between my breasts. I am rendered completely immobile.

He steps in front to admire his work and I'm careful not to raise my eyes to his face. I imagine him smirking at me though. His hands then graze up my thighs and slowly tug on the panties until they slide down my legs. He opens me wide and I wrap my ankles around the front legs of the chair. Two of his fingers tease over my mound and quickly slip into the wetness hidden beneath. I moan softly at the gentle way he caresses the sensitive flesh of my pussy. He's leaning over me with his free hand resting on the back of the chair. His face is close to mine and I breathe in the familiar scent of his aftershave/cologne combo. I can feel myself growing increasingly wetter as the pad of Edward's thumb is rubbing light circles over my clit and his fingers are plunging deliciously deeper into my center.

Too soon, just when he knows I need him to keep going, Edward straightens and walks away to his table of toys. My eyes are still cast down to the floor but when his feet reappear in front of me so does the leather pad of his flogger. My stomach does flips in anticipation. Edward, my master, is going to flog me while tied to this chair! He presses the leather tip to the top of my right foot and slides it up my leg to the apex of my thighs. He taps them lightly, silently requesting that I spread my legs further. Oh my.

"Keep your ankles around the legs of the chair, Isabella, and don't move them. Keep your legs spread wide. That's it," he says firmly.

Edward pulls something red from his pocket and just as I'm recognizing it as a blind fold; he's securing the silky fabric over my eyes. I love it when he blindfolds me on stage. Something about not being able to see but knowing I'm being seen by others makes me so aroused.

The first biting slap of the flogger hits my inner thigh. A gasp escapes my lips and then I groan as the affected patch of skin warms from the impact. Whoosh! Master's hand moves through the air again landing another slap to the other thigh followed by a few in rapid successions inching closer to my sex. I want him, no… correction; need him to make contact with my pussy. My body being bound and blindfolded makes me feel like Edward is torturing me for information. Even if I knew what he wanted there's a good chance I wouldn't tell. His preferred method of torture is too sweet.

"You look like you want more, my naughty little pet. Is that correct?"

I bite my lower lip in an attempt to hold in a low throaty moan. "Yes, I want it, Master. Please."

Edward's hand passes lightly over my breasts, trussed up by the ropes and nipples painful erect.

"Where, Pet?"

"Between my legs, Master," I pant. "And my breasts."

I sense him move behind me and seconds later each nipple is whacked hard by the flogger. His hands quickly cover my tender breasts and kneed them gently. Master's lips are on my neck and I can't help the embarrassingly long moan that escapes my lips. His mouth reaches the shell of my ear and as his tongue darts out to trace it I feel his right hand fall away from my chest. He must be gripping his weapon of choice again; the sound of it whipping through my air is all the warning I get before it makes contact with my open, exposed pussy. Once, twice, three times. The stings are painful but I take them in strides, knowing it's caused more arousal than actual pain. I feel my muscles coiling up. A few more slaps like those and I'll be coming all over this chair.

Edward must be able to sense how close I am. After these months of scening together he can pick up on every cue my body offers. I remember one of the first times I watched him scene with Jessica and noticing how attuned he was to her body. Intense jealousy washed over me and I would have given anything to have Edward know my body half as well as he obviously knew hers. Sometimes I still can't believe my good fortune that he is all mine now.

"I want you to come now, Isabella," Master instructs bringing me back to the brink of release. It feels like he's circling my body as pings of pain from his flogger reign down on the side swell of my breast, one thigh, then the other, each erect nipple, ending with one final whack against my clit. He shouts, "Now" as the blow pushes me off the cliff and I come fast and hard. My head falls forward as I instinctively try to move my arms. I can't of course, and the reminder of how I must look to our spectators only prolongs the intense climax.

Edward quickly pulls the blindfold off my eyes and I squint to adjust to the light. I'm surprised to find the stage more illuminated than earlier and the audience even darker. They're out there, hidden in the shadows as I pant and struggle out of my orgasmic haze.

Carefully, Master unties me and rubs his hands over my skin. I can see pink lines wherever the ropes touched me. I know how much Edward loves to see this faint reminder of his possession. So do I.

"Walk over to the bed, Isabella. I'm going to take you now, on hands and knees," he says casually.

I wobble a little as I stand but Edward is there to grip my elbow. He knows I have balance issues. Once I'm situated in position over the bed, Master does something that surprises me. He hooks a long braided rope through the bedpost and clips the ends to my collar on either side. There's enough slack that I don't feel unsafe but at the same time he's further limited my range of motion. I'm overjoyed Edward has drawn attention to my new collar; and this position makes me feel more owned by him than ever before.

"I hope you're ready for me, pet. I want to take you hard and fast," Edward growls.

"Yes, Master," I whisper.

I feel his cock sliding in cautiously even though there's really no need. I'm more than ready for him. Once he's all the way in Master realizes just how slick I am and he starts thrusting in earnest. I've always enjoyed being fucked from behind and the restriction around my neck only increases the pleasure of this position. I'm jolted forward as his cock pushes deeper and deeper inside me, filling me in the most satisfying way. The chains on my collar prevent me from getting too far away from him. I lower my weight onto my forearms allowing Master a new and even better angle.

He groans in response. "That's right, my dear, relax that pussy for me. Let me in."

I have no problem with that, relaxing the muscles in my groin as best I can and enjoying the bumpy ride. It doesn't take long for Master and I to both get to the point where climaxing is imminent. I clench around his big beautiful cock so he knows I'm close. He gives me permission to come and we fall over the edge together, screaming and panting uncontrollably.

This is the part where I typically collapse on the bed or table top, completely sated and drained, but the chained collar prevents me from resting my head on the bed. I can't fight sagging to one side regardless and the leather bites into the skin on my neck. Edward emerges from his orgasmic fog and quickly releases me. He plants a soft wet kiss between my shoulder blades as I fall against the mattress.

"Thank you, dear," he says before getting off the bed just as the curtains close.

I need a minute to gather my strength and when I finally sit up Edward is there to guide me to our dressing room. Fifteen minutes of deliciously tender aftercare comes next and far too soon it's time to face our friends and fellow club members out front.

I follow Edward out to the main room of the club and see Rose is sitting with Alice and Jasper. I notice Emmett is nowhere nearby and wonder if he's busy working or purposely avoiding Rosalie. They're seated in a four person booth and as we approach the table I assume Edward will get a chair from an empty table to stick at the end. Instead, he sits down next to Jasper and leaves me standing there awkwardly, wondering if he wants me to pull up my own seat.

"Kneel, pet," he says softly taking my hand in his and guiding me down to the carpeted floor by his side. I fold down into my waiting position, humbled and aroused. I'm wearing a low cut tank top and jeans so kneeling here is not as much a spectacle as Edward could have made it. My hair is still pulled back in a pony tail making the new collar more visible. Even after an hour of performing and two orgasms this simple act of submission has my body humming with delight.

"I've kept an eye out on the theater door the past hour," Rosalie says to Edward. "I haven't seen your admirer."

She's talking about Catie! I'm relieved to know that woman isn't at the club tonight, though it might be good for her to see me here with Edward, submitting to him in public. Perhaps Edward is exerting a more formal dominance over me this evening just in case Catie were to show up.

"I didn't see her in the audience either," Edward confirms. "Doesn't look like she's here tonight."

"The guys all said she looked familiar but not someone who's been around in a while," Rose continues. "There's no one in our system with the name Catie, but that could always be an alias or variation of her name. We've had a lot of Kate's with a "K" over the years."

"How can this woman be so obsessed with you and no one even know who she is?" Alice questions.

From the corner of my eye it looks like Edward shrugs. "I have no idea," he admits. His voice gives away his frustration and I see his foot tapping nervously on the floor.

"If you ever played with her you'd remember, wouldn't you?" she asks.

"I don't know, Tink. I'd like to think I can recall every woman I've ever... been with. It's more likely she's just seen me perform and wishes she could be part of it."

Rose chuckles. "We still occasionally get women who offer to sub for you, Cuz. I explain to them you don't take substitutes anymore and so far they've all accepted that."

"Are you _sure _you'd remember every pretty blonde you fucked on stage, Edward?" Alice presses.

"Alice," Jasper says her name in warning.

"I'm asking a legit question!" Alice defends herself. "Don't you remember the Great Mono Debacle two years ago? Jessica was home sick for two months and every week you had to scramble to get fill-ins for her."

I cringe thinking about how many women Edward's actually been with. He's always avoided telling me the exact number but I know after a while he started being more selective with partners because the numbers he was racking up were even starting to skive him out. He's afraid to tell me too much about his past, and that makes me less desiring to hear about it.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice adds sympathetically, addressing me for the first time since we came to sit with them. I'm careful not to respond. I have so much to say it's nearly impossible to act nonchalant and obedient. She continues with her theory.

"I'm just saying, my gut feeling is this woman is someone who's had a taste of Master Cullen and wants more. Maybe she was waiting patiently in line to sub for you again when whamo! Bella swooped in and stole your heart, leaving her to always wonder what could have been."

"You make it sounds like a damn movie script," Jasper complains.

Rose laughs out loud at Alice's vision. No doubt she's harboring some of those feelings herself. She's always felt like Edward was her missed opportunity since he's the most experienced and sought after Dominant at the club. Too bad for her about that pesky bloodline they share...

"So whoever this Catie person is, she must have been a club member at some point, but isn't using a name that's ever been registered," Rose recounts ticking off the items on her fingertips, "and is currently keeping a safe distance."

"And craving Eddie's cock so bad she's gone psycho," Emmett adds walking up to the table.

Edward and Jasper groan simultaneously and it makes Emmett snicker. I feel Edward's hand reach out to caress the back of my neck and I wonder who he's trying to comfort more, him or me?

Emmett greets everyone at the table before turning back to Edward. "Dude, there's a guy over there who said he talked to you last week about training. I told him I'd do it and we're gonna start next week but he still wants to talk to you again. Should I send him over?"

Edward looks in the direction Emmett's pointing and from the corner of my eye I see him nodding in recognition of the man. "Right, Gabe," he says. "Yeah, send him over."

Emmett gestures in the man's direction and then excuses himself. "I need to get back to work. I'll see you all later. Talk to you after closing, Rosie?" he asks nervously.

"Yeah, okay," Rosalie concedes quietly.

Seconds after Emmett leaves us I sense Gabe and his submissive approaching. The blonde woman, Sandra I think her name is, quietly drops to her knees besides Gabe mimicking my stance. I suppress an eye roll from the bottle job overachiever. Edward's hand stays possessively at the base of my neck.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen," Gabe greets. "I ah, set up my training session with Emmett just like you suggested since I uh, know you said you don't do that anymore..." Gabe seems more nervous than the first time he spoke with Edward and I find it emasculating. Doms are supposed to be strong and confident. This guy is going to give Emmett a real challenge. "But my girl and I really love your technique so I was hoping you might be interested in something else in lieu of a personal training session."

"What is it you have in mind, Gabriel?" Edward asks.

"I want to offer to pay for a private show. You know, just me and Sandra watching. If I can't learn from you directly, I thought how awesome it would be to experience an up close performance."

Edward clears his throat, slightly flustered by Gabe's outlandish proposition. At least I feel that way. No wonder he was anxious to approach Edward tonight. I don't recall any performers ever offering private shows here before although I know it does happen a lot between members outside the club.

"What do you think Rose? Could you even charge them for something like that?" Edward asks shocking the shit out of me. I'm very surprised he's entertaining this idea considering he put a stop to training because in interfered with our monogamy. An intimate performance sounds more like a foursome to me. Would Gabe get grabby while Edward and I performed?

Apparently Edward's cousin is just as taken aback as I am. "Um, yeah, I dunno," Rose replies awkwardly. "I'm going to have to check with Mr. Jenks about the rules for accepting money."

"I'll tell you what, Gabe. Let me discuss it with Rose and Mr. Jenks and I'll get back to you in a few days."

_Excuse me, how about discussing this with Bella! _

Gabe seems pleased with Edward's answer. "Cool, thanks man. It would be so awesome if you would do this for us. Just name your price. Would you be using Isabella, or...?"

Fuck this. I am about two seconds from standing up and giving this guy a piece of my mind. Of course he's using Isabella! Does Gabe not see me kneeling here? Wearing a collar that matches the bracelet on Edward's wrist!

"Isabella is my submissive, and I don't share. No exceptions," Edward states flatly.

"No, that's good. I mean, we want you to use Isabella. Well, not _use_... you know what I mean," Gabe rambles.

"Alright then," Edward says dismissively. "I'll touch base with management and let you know."

Gabe thanks Edward and once he turns to leave the table Sandra looks over at me smiling triumphantly. He hasn't said yes yet, I think to myself as she stands and follows Gabriel.

"Are you really going to do a private show, Edward?" Alice asks excitedly.

"I don't know why Jason's never suggested scheduling them before. He arranges them for himself all the time. It could turn into a big draw for members," Rose muses.

Jasper surprises all of us by offering his own two cents. "Even I'd consider watching a performance if there wasn't anyone else in the room. It would be so much more intimate and I wouldn't be embarrassed about having so many people around."

Alice face breaks into a huge grin. "Oh, baby, you just got me so hot right now! Are you serious?"

Jazz blushes, probably wishing he'd waited until his sister wasn't sitting across from him to share his thoughts. "Yeah, I could be convinced. As long as it isn't Edward and Bella! Maybe another couple you're always trying to get me to go see."

"I'm going to hold you to that. So Edward?" Alice asks again.

"I'll have to discuss with Isabella and then run it by Jenks but it is an intriguing idea. And I agree it might be a good direction for the club too," he says.

It's about time he brings me into this conversation, even though I'm technically not allowed to respond at the moment. I can't help smiling when Edward finally admits it's _our_ decision. Truth be told, everyone's enthusiasm has awakened an eagerness inside me to give it a try. I've never doubted Edward's judgment before. And the idea of being watched in any capacity has proved to turn me on. I think back to the play party Edward and Jenks organized and how much fun it was to scene here in the club, so much closer and more intimate a setting than up on stage.

The consensus at the table seems to be that private performances could be a refreshing new direction for Coming Attractions. So depending on what Mr. Jenks has to say, Edward and I may very well be conducting the first one here for Gabe and Sandra.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some of you mentioned you wanted Edward and Bella to have their talk last chapter. I hope this one satisfies you! Please leave a review! **

* * *

Chapter 6:

EPOV

The ride home from the club is usually filled with silence as Bella and I reflect on our scene but tonight we debate the pros and cons of Gabe's request for a private performance. Always eager to try new things, I'd expected Bella to be more than willing to accept his offer right off the bat. Instead, she surprises me by wanting to carefully consider all the implications of saying yes.

"Have you ever done a private scene before?" Bella asks me not two seconds after I pull the car away from the curb.

Her abruptness makes me smirk. The longer we're together the easier it's becoming to read her thoughts and emotions purely from body language. Her eye brow quirks up waiting for my response and I know she's intimidated that I've possibly had experience with this before. She's starting to know me well too.

"Yes, baby, I've done them in the past. When I was just starting out it was a big part of my training with Jason. I practiced scenes with my sub often for Jason and his close friends to get accustomed to being watched. I brought my submissive to Jason's house and we did it there."

She mulls that over, staring straight ahead as we drive. I'm left wondering if the idea of me scening for Jenks upsets her or if she's trying to figure out who the woman was. It takes a few minutes for her to gather her thoughts and respond.

"Did Jenks suggest doing that because he thought having sex in a private performance was easier than on stage in the theater?"

"Yes. And it was, at least for me. Less intimidating to have only one or two critics instead of a room full of them. And it helped I was already completely comfortable around Jason and his friends."

"Hmmm. If we did this it would be for strangers," she comments.

"Gabe and Sandra are club members, not exactly strangers. I'm sure we'll be seeing them around in the future." I look over at her but she is staring out the passenger side window. My hand reaches out for her leg and I stroke her thigh up and down. "Bella, we can tell them no. I'd never want you to do something that made you uncomfortable just because you thought I wanted it."

"Is this something you want?" she asks, finally turning her eyes towards me.

I'm torn between the thrill it would be to have the focus of two individuals so up close and personal, and the fear that the experience might be a little more than our delicate relationship could handle.

Bella and I have been dealing with a lot the past week or so, first receiving that crazy woman's fan mail and then days later having an argument about the direction we want our romantic relationship to go. Much to my dismay, neither issue has yet to be resolved.

"Not particularly. But from the club's perspective I think it would be good for business. If Rosalie got the word out they were offering private shows it would give people another reason to come in. And it would give other couples the opportunity to perform since the theater schedule has no openings. But don't worry about what's good for the club, that's Rose's job. I only want us to do this if it will make you happy."

"I think it sounds fun," she admits. "How do you feel about it being Gabriel and Sandra we'd be performing for?"

I chuckle thinking about that pair. "Gabe is a rookie Dom If I ever saw one, even greener than Emmett was in the beginning, but I believe him when he says he wants to learn from us. It's flattering."

"I suppose," Bella says unconvincingly. "I don't think they care much if I were there or not, just as long as _you_ are."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Isabella?" I tease.

She scoffs. "No, Sir. You're just very popular these days and it seems I need to keep tabs on all these adoring fans."

I know she's thinking about the letter from Catie again. I've been putting off giving Bella the latest disturbing news in our Kinky Catie situation. I should have mentioned it in the club with Rose and Emmett there but I didn't want to distract Bella from her beautiful display of submission this evening.

And this is going to upset her. A second letter.

I noticed it in the mailbox earlier today when I left the house on my way in to the station. Kinky Catie strikes again and this time she sounds even more desperate for my reply. There's more photos, more begging, more declarations of lust and yearning. Tomorrow is Saturday, our 24/7 day, and that's our time to forget the weight of the world pushing down on our shoulders. I don't want Bella to have to worry about this woman. And I certainly don't want my head filled with her nonsense during my time with her.

"What are you thinking?" she asks.

I take my eyes off the road briefly to smile at her. God she's perfect. Deep, soulful brown eyes and such a sweet, innocent expression on her face as she regards me with genuine affection and love.

"I was just thinking that I'm willing to do the private scene for Gabe and Sandra if you are, Sweetheart. It would put me a little bit outside my comfort zone since you're not just my sub but also the love of my life..." She smiles and blushes deep enough to see the color even in the dark car. "...but I felt the same hesitation about letting you into my life, and taking that chance turned out better than I could have ever dreamed. You've challenged me in so many ways, Bella. I've become capable of doing things I never expected from myself, the play party for one. A fully committed relationship with my submissive is another. I never thought I'd get to experience the best of both worlds, but you my beautiful Bella, has made that a reality."

"You do the same for me too, you know," she whispers, "challenging me in the playroom, always broadening my horizons for pleasure in sex."

"Okay then, let broaden you up some more. I'll talk to Jason and we'll go from there. I don't give a crap about Gabriel's money, but Jenks might have a different perspective."

Bella giggles. "I guarantee he will."

The next morning I'm still thinking about the credit Bella gives me for educating her in the world of BDSM. I want to do something bold today to really knock her on her ass; show her we've only scratched the surface of what I'm capable of giving her. She also needs to be reminded who's in control. There's been some tension in the air between us due to the argument we had over starting a family. I'm 28 years old and in love with my girlfriend of almost a year. I don't think my plans are moving too fast and yet she acts like I'm pushing her whenever I bring up our future together. She's been dodging my attempts to discuss this sensitive topic since I brought it up and I'm prepared to make a real dick move today. I'm going to order her to be honest with me about her dreams and fears. As my submissive she will have to answer.

I push open the playroom door to find her on the yoga mat waiting for me. She's in inspection position as I requested, her long dark hair twisted into two tight braids resting on her shoulders. Hmm, apparently I'm not the only one prepared to mix things up today. I imagine Isabella on her knees, hands tied behind her back, sucking me off as I yank on those braided pigtails. My dick is hardening in my jeans from the very idea.

I walk towards her slowly so she hears each distinct footstep of my approach. I'm wearing nothing but the over washed blue denim Isabella has come to associate with play time. I hear her breath catch as my legs come into her line of sight.

"Interesting hairstyle choice, Isabella," I say slowly, hoping she can sense from my tone just how pleased I am to see her this way. "I think we'll have to incorporate them into the scene somehow."

Nothing in her facial expression gives away her excitement. The blush in her cheeks on the other hand is something she can't possibly repress. I walk around her body twice, studying her posture and working up her anticipation for my first move. When my hands touch her shoulders from behind her body jumps ever so slightly. I massage Isabella's shoulders, relaxing her muscles until she softly mewls.

"Move to the cross, pet," I say unexpectedly. Time for the fun to begin.

She stands slowly and walks over to the Saint Andrews cross on the back wall of the play room. She presses her back against the lacquered wood and casts her eyes down to the carpet.

"No, pet, turn around and face the cross. And stretch out your arms and legs, please."

I turn on the selected music from the iPod dock on my toy table. It's a classical piece that will increase and decrease in tempo nicely with the scene I've planned. The soft piano and violins fill the room and I reach for my favorite flogger. Isabella is facing the cross as instructed and I run my hands along the back of her arms, trailing my fingers up to each wrist as I secure them in the leather cuffs. Both hands clench her sweet ass once, twice, as they make the descent down her long soft legs to her ankles. Once all four limbs are secured I stand back to enjoy the view.

"Mmmm" I groan. "You look simply stunning, Isabella. Do you like being stretched out and vulnerable like this? Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Master," she squeaks. I grin with pleasure because she is already riled up and needy. The sound of her reply is all the proof I need.

Two of my fingers slide along the crack of her firm luscious ass, all the way down between her legs and up into her wet center. The music surrounding us becomes a little louder and her moans of pleasure are muffled. I rock my hand against her mound as the two fingers continue stroking her inner walls. She hangs her head down letting the wood touch her forehead.

"We've only just begun. Don't tell me you're close already, my greedy little slut."

"Ungh" is her only reply and I take that to mean yes. I remove my hand from her pussy and back away, giving her a moment to calm down.

The next contact I have with Isabella is to run the tassels of the flogger up each leg. I want her to be aware of what I have before it whips through the air and connects with her flesh. My left hand grasps one braid and tugs her head gently to the side while the other holding the flogger delivers the initial blow to the back of her thigh. She gasps in surprise and I feel my balls clenching from the sound. God, this will never get old. Controlling a woman's body, taking her to a place that no one else can, a place so high she feels like her body's drifting away. Wham! Another stroke to her thigh. I tug roughly on her braid as my other hand delivers hit after hit along her legs, buttock, and hip.

I switch sides, flogger in my left hand and hair in my right. I count to ten in my head before the first blow hits the rounded lower hemisphere or her behind. Isabella jumps as much as possible tied to the giant X. She moans a little louder with each strike.

"How are you feeling, Pet?"

"Unngh, Master. So good."

I reach my hands around her waist then and drag the tendrils between her legs. Her hips buck forward seeking to prolong the contact. I decide not to torture her much longer and deliver five rapid succession strikes between her thighs where she is spread, bare, and most vulnerable.

Isabella cries out with each strike, not from pain, but deep concentrated need. After the fifth strike I throw the flogger to the ground and press my body up against her back, my hands grabbing her breasts roughly and my cock pressed to her behind.

"You may come whenever you're ready, Isabella," I whisper in her ear.

My fingers tweak her nipples before sliding down her torso and one finger from each hand sliding down along her clit into her moist folds. My fingers seek out her entrance and hook inside. The second my thumbs rub over the sensitive nub she explodes into a violent orgasm that shakes her whole body. I can feel the ripples of pleasure reverberating through her skin into mine and it's all I can do to keep from coming in my pants. She thrashes against her restraints as my hands guide her pussy through the waves of pleasure.

We both need a minute to calm ourselves. Isabella takes a few deep breathes and I carefully release her wrists and ankles from the leather cuffs while making sure she doesn't stumble.

"I want you bent over the whipping bench. Go now and lie on your stomach."

I take this opportunity while Isabella's crossing the room to remove my jeans and boxer briefs since the raging hard on I got from flogging her is not getting any less uncomfortable. She gets into position, resting her arms over her head. I know she's expecting me to bind her hands in some way but I have something much different in mind for today. The submissive's journal Bella keeps in the spare bedroom upstairs is in one of my hands and a small sized vibrator is in the other as I approach her sprawled out on the bench.

My hand rubs soothing circles over her behind and then skims down between her legs parting them. Her toes barely touch the floor and she moans softly as I stroke the wet flesh I've exposed. With my other hand I place the journal in her hands. Smug bastard that I am, I smirk to myself as Isabella raises her head, clearly startled and confused by seeing the book here.

"You're going to read to me now, Pet. I love to hear what you're thinking and it will be a good way to practice speaking honesty. As a submissive you're required to express your thoughts and feelings uninhibited and we seem to be struggling with this lately, yes? I've highlighted a few passages from past writing assignments. Select one and begin reading."

I can feel her muscles tense beneath my fingers but she does as I ask, thumbing through the pages until she comes across the first paragraph with bright yellow highlights. I stroke my hard cock a few times, wondering how I'll ever get through this with my wits about me. Reading the words she puts down in that journal turn me on even when I'm alone and fully clothed. Now, here, being naked and standing behind her while she's laid out on my whipping bench is making me as hard as I've ever been.

I take the vibrator to her clit and switch it on. Her body jolts from the sudden unexpected sensations. "Whenever you're ready, Isabella," I say firmly.

She clears her throat and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "January 17th. Master took a wooden paddle to my ass this evening," she begins in a small voice.

"A little louder," I encourage while sliding the vibe from her clit down to her entrance and back again.

She groans softly and continues reading. "I was being punished for coming without permission during our last scene. Master was testing my limits and I failed him. The punishment was meant to hurt, and I tried not to let him see just how much I secretly enjoyed it."

My fingers grip the end of the vibe and push it all the way inside her, twisting left and right. I can tell she's trying not to react to my ministrations. "Don't stop now, Pet. You're getting to the good part."

"Ungh!" she groans. I use my other hand to caress the skin up and down the length of her back. "The paddle he used was new. It came in the mail last week and I've been waiting for him to have a reason to use it. He sentenced me to twelve whacks, bent over his whipping bench. It felt so good when he tied my hands behind my back with his rope. He made me count, and as he delivered each blow on my ass I got more and more aroused."

I smile as Isabella has difficulty speaking through the pleasure I'm administering between her legs. "What a naughty submissive," I tease, "enjoying a serious punishment. Tsk. Tsk."

Isabella drops her head to the padded bench, her fingers clutching the journal tightly. I smack her rear end playfully and move the vibe back to her sensitive nub where I know it will drive her wild.

"Isabella, there's more to read there I think."

She lifts her head slowly and lets out a little whimper. "Master needed to punish me for breaking a rule, but I- I was never afraid of his punishment. I know he loves me and would never hit me harder than I could handle. The rush of adrenaline and knowledge that I was receiving his discipline fueled my desire for him."

Positioning my feet next to hers I force her legs further apart and line my cock up against her pussy.

"I wanted so badly for him to fuck me... hard and fast afterwards. He did not, and that was the only part of the punishment I found difficult to take."

I'm careful to keep the vibrator pressed to her clit as I enter her from behind. She cries out in need as my hips slap against her behind. I suppress a groan of my own and thrust in and out a few times, feeling her walls constrict around my dick.

"You trust me, Isabella. You said so yourself. Now it's me who needs to trust you to tell me everything you're feeling. That's the only way this works between us. I'm going to fuck you now, Pet. Long and slow. You can come anytime, but I promise you I'll keep your release just out of reach until you let down all those barriers and tell me what you've been so afraid to say."

"I tell you everything, Master," she whispers and I can hear the anguish in her voice.

I pull almost all the way out of her and then push back in agonizingly slowly, inch by inch until she moans.

"That's just not true, Isabella. Do you love me?" Thrust. Thrust.

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with me, in and out of this playroom?"

"Yes!"

"You wear my collar, don't you ever think about wearing my ring?" Thrust. Thrust. Faster now.

"Yes, of course I do. I love you so much."

"Why are you afraid to tell me what you see for our future?" I'm beginning to lose control; physically and emotionally. I won't last much longer at the rate I'm pounding into her.

"Oh, Master. Oh, God, Master please! I need to come," she begs.

"No, answer me, damn it!" I hiss. As much as it pains me to, I slow my cock to prevent her from falling over the edge. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Disappointing you! Pushing you away! I need you. Too much... forever. Ungh, please! I don't want to lose what we have. This, Edward, I can't imagine not having this with you... and having babies will change everything," she whimpers.

Finally, the truth. And all I can focus on is that she used my name, here in the playroom, and the sound of it coming out her mouth as a throaty breathless plea is too much for me to bear. I slam my cock deeper inside, drop the vibrator to the floor, and grasp her hips roughly with both hands. Harder and harder I thrust into her wet heat, needing desperately to feel her walls clench around me.

"Yes! Yes!," I chant. "Fucking come now, Bella!"

She cries out in sweet relief as her muscles constrict on me so tightly I can hardly move inside her. I come and come and come, so much tension built up and finally released. The journal slips from her fingers and hits the floor and she screams through the waves of pleasure crashing over us. Gradually her insides relax and when the last of it has passed over me, I collapse on her back, sweaty and sated from the overexertion of truly mind blowing sex.

I pull her off the table and we collapse together on the floor, Isabella curled up in my arms. I hold her close while our breathing slowly returns to normal. My fingers move to push a damp strand of hair off her forehead.

"I said your name," she whispers, looking down at the floor.

"Indeed you did."

"Are you going to punish me for that?"

I chuckle lightly. "What's the point? Hmm? It seems you'd only get off on it."

She hums softly in agreement and snuggles closer to my chest.

"Are you angry with me?" I ask.

"Why would I be?"

"For forcing you to talk."

"No, it needed to be said. I swear to you, Edward, I do want to be with you forever; build a home and a family. I just don't feel ready for that right now. I asked Alice how she and Jasper decided it was time and she said she just knew, that it's just a feeling you get."

"Sweetheart, I don't want to pressure you about this. I never said I wanted to make a baby this instant. All I want is to know you and I are moving in the same direction, that we want the same things."

"I'm so in love with you, in love with this life we have together. I'm not ready to give it up just yet."

I hug her as close as possible without crushing her. Bella is my future, my whole life. And truth be told, she could tell me she'd never want children and it wouldn't change my mind about her. I'm in love with her and absolutely nothing she could ever do or say will change that. "I don't want things to change between us either. Except maybe to cement our commitment further..."

Bella smiles and looks up into my eyes. She knows I'm talking about marriage and the expression on her face tells me I need not worry so much about what her answer will be when I ask.

"What should we do now, love? Call it a day or continue with our playtime?"

"Please can we continue? I want to submit to you."

I can't help but smile. "Okay. I'm going to go upstairs and run you a bath. We'll take half an hour or so to refocus ourselves and I'll meet you in the living room."

Bella nods her head and reaches her lips up to kiss my jaw. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

After getting Bella settled in the tub I head downstairs to let Beanie outside. He does his business and then dawdles around smelling every blade of grass just to prolong his outdoor time. I decide to indulge him a little and go back in the house to retrieve my phone while he chases after a butterfly.

Leaning against the wooden deck railing I watch the dog run around the yard and listen to my voicemails. The first message is from my mother, letting me know our weekly Wednesday lunch will be at a restaurant halfway between Port Angeles and Seattle. The second is from Jason Jenks. He tells me Rosalie spoke to him about Gabriel's offer and I should call him back right away. I'm curious to see what Jason has to say so I dial his number immediately.

"Edward, my boy!" Jenks answers after several rings.

"Hello, Jason. I just got your message. So you've had a chance to talk to Rosalie?"

"Yes, very intriguing offer this new member has approached you with, I must say. Rose said you and Bella are interested in accepting it?"

"We are. I told Gabriel I needed to discuss the ramifications with you of course before giving him an answer."

He chuckles. "I'm sure you know by now I'd never discourage you from doing a scene, Edward. It could be very good for the club to branch out into private performances. I gave my old battleaxe of a lawyer a call though, and I'm afraid taking members' money for this sort of thing would cause the same legal trouble as when I tried selling tickets for the theater. If you want to perform for young Gabriel, it will have to be pro bono. Some nonsense about the exchange of money for sexual favors," he explains sounding agitated.

"That's the kind of issue I thought we might run into. Bella and I don't care about the money; we're only interested in the experience and helping out the club. But Bella's never done a private scene before; I don't know if she realizes how different it will be."

"I don't want to go public to club members until Rose and I have worked out logistics and schedules. Why don't you conduct this little expression of sexuality at my house? It might be less intimidating for Bella and will also keep things off the radar at the club until we know if it's something that we want to offer to the others."

"I think you might be on to something there. If word gets out around the club that we're doing a private show, there will be more requests in no time," I reply.

"Yes, and you and that little spitfire sub of yours will certainly garner the most requests for private scenes."

"She's also my girlfriend, Jase," I remind him for the umpteenth time.

"You know what I mean," he admonishes. "Let's give this Gabriel what he wants in the privacy of my home and if Rose decides it's something to offer at the club you and Bella will have first dibs on the schedule should you so desire it."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call Rose to work out the details."

"Very well. See you soon, Edward."

"Goodbye, Jason. Thank you."

Well, no turning back now. It looks like we are really going to do this.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave me a review! Your comments keep me wanting to write more and considering I still have three chapters of this story left to write... inspiration would be a good thing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

BPOV

"Oh, Bella it is good to see you!" Billy greets me as I run down the front steps of Charlie's house with an open umbrella. Jake has a warm smile on his face as he stands behind his father's wheelchair. I shield Billy from the heavy rain as we make our way up the sidewalk.

"It's good to see you too! Has Jacob been taking good care of you lately?" I ask just as we're approaching the concrete steps that lead to the front door.

"No complaints," Billy laughs and looks up at his son. Jake is rolling his eyes just as my father appears in the open doorway and hustles down to help him lift the wheelchair into the house.

"Hey there, fellas," Charlie says. "What took you so long; we're already in the bottom of the 2nd inning?"

"That would be my fault," Jake admits. "I wanted to stop off at the B&B to see Angela."

I shake out the umbrella and drop it on the tiled floor. "Why? Isn't she still coming over after her shift?" I ask hoping that my closest girlfriend hasn't changed her plans to join us.

"Yeah, but that's not for another four hours," Jacob replies.

Billy's shoulders shake as he chuckles under his breath. "Oh, Bella. I think it's safe to say that our little Jakey's in love."

"Shut up and watch your baseball game, old man," Jake says shoving Billy's shoulder playfully.

Charlie shakes his head, smiling at the closest thing to family he's got besides me. "Aw, son, give your dad a break. He just likes seeing you happy. We both do."

Between Jake's mom dying when we were young and my mom leaving when I was ten, Charlie, Billy, Jake, and I really created an odd little family together. I know my father considers Jake the son he never had and I'm sure Billy feels the same fatherly love for me. Our dads were not surprised at all when Jake and I started dating in high school and were supportive of our relationship. It was obvious they were disappointed when we called it quits by graduation. Charlie especially loved already knowing everything about the boy his daughter was dating and would have been completely comfortable with Jake someday becoming his son-in-law.

As everyone makes their way into the living room I can't help but wonder if Charlie could ever have the same kind of relationship with Edward. I can't picture him ever calling Edward _son_ but maybe with time. They still don't know each other too well. I had wanted Edward to join me today to celebrate Jake's birthday but he had to work. Jake didn't seem too broken up about it when I told him Edward couldn't come. Theirs is another relationship that's a work in progress.

"So Birthday Boy, I'm making your favorite dinner, chicken cordon bleu. And I baked a cake too," I tell Jacob, tooting my own horn just a tad.

"Niiice," he replies from the Lazy Boy in the corner. "You're the best, Bells."

I smile, thinking how right it feels having the four of us together. "Yeah, I know. So what do you all want to drink? We have water, wine, ice tea, I bought beer..."

"Beer," Jake answers cutting me off mid sentence. Charlie's and Billy's hands go up signaling they want the same. I roll my eyes and head into the kitchen to retrieve the "Vitamin R" from the fridge. My family is so predictable.

The guys enjoy the game for the next hour or so and I keep busy in the kitchen. Angela surprises us all by showing up just as we're sitting down to eat. After giving hugs all around she explains that her mother offered to come into the B&B a little early so she could get over here in time for dinner. She hands Jacob a big gift wrapped box with a shiny bow on top and he plants a big wet kiss on her lips making her laugh. Charlie pulls up another chair to the table as I get a place setting for her.

"So what have I missed?" she asks squeezing in between Jake and Billy.

"Mariners down two runs," Charlie says shaking his head.

"We need to win this one in order to stay over 500," Billy explains. Angela nods her head politely but I can tell she doesn't understand the baseball terminology.

Over dinner we talk and joke around like any close knit family does. There's rumors around town about why my police chief father has been seen making frequent patrols out to the Quileute reservation lately. Everything from rowdy mischief among the teenagers that sometimes hang around with Jake to more outlandish claims that wolves have migrated back into the area and are threatening the town. No one suspects the real reason Charlie's been heading out to the Res more and more lately- he has a girlfriend there named Sue Clearwater.

Charlie informed me of their relationship a few weeks ago but I've yet to see them together. In all the years that have passed since my mother moved out I've never known my dad to go on even one date. It never occurred to me how lonely he's probably been all this time. Imagining my dad flirting with a woman, going on dates, and having sex is something I can't wrap my head around. I'm sure he feels equally squeamish thinking about my relationship with Edward and it gives me even more reason to make sure he never finds out the full extent of our sexual appetite.

The Mariners score three runs in the bottom of the ninth inning causing the guys to scurry into the living room to watch the rest of the game. The score is now tied and Angela and I are left to clear the table by ourselves.

"These men," I huff. "Their lives revolve around the MLB schedule, I swear."

Angela chuckles. "Is Edward a sports nut too?"

"Not at all. You should see him trying to talk baseball or football with his dad and cousin. It's so cute. I know more about sports than he does."

Angela stacks the dinner plates and carries them into the kitchen as I start washing dishes. She sets them down on the countertop and then leans against it with a dry towel in hand.

"How are things going with him?" she asks her voice a little softer so the guys can't hear. I know they are totally tuned into the television and not paying the slightest attention to our conversation.

"Everything is really good. Too good actually. Edward's already thinking about us getting married," I reply rolling my eyes dismissively.

"Gee, you seem so excited by that prospect, Bells," Angela jokes.

"You know me, Ang. When have I ever been that girl who dreamed of walking down the aisle in a long flowing white gown?"

"Ha. Never."

"It's not like Edward and I have a _traditional_ relationship either. Everything is more complicated for us because of... you know. That side of our relationship is spectacular; we're both really growing into our roles. Edward doesn't think anything has to change but I don't believe that. Do you think I'm I being unreasonable?"

Angela pats my hand and then takes another plate to dry. "I think you and Edward will be happy together no matter when you make it official. It might just be a piece of paper but it signifies a huge commitment. I understand how Edward must feel because I'm the type of person who needs it in writing too."

I stop washing the plate in my hand and look over at my best girlfriend. She's pressing her lips together in a thin line the way she does when she's said too much. "Angela? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Her brows crinkle together and she sighs in defeat. "I've been dropping hints to Jacob for a month now. I don't know if he's even noticed."

I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips. "You poor thing. Don't you know by now how dense Jake can be? Subtlety will get you nowhere. I suggest you start wearing a wedding dress around the house!"

We both laugh and Angela nods her head. "Maybe I'll give that a try."

The idea of Jake and Angela dating used to make me a little uncomfortable. Angela thought it was because Jacob had been _my_ boyfriend first, but that part didn't bother me. What was more difficult for me to accept was that I already knew how perfect they'd be for each other. I guess it made me feel a little left out, like a third wheel among my two best friends. It also didn't help that for a long time I thought my submissive nature would prevent me from having my own happily ever after. I'd believed it so thoroughly that I hardly ever imagined myself marrying. Angela's news that she wants to marry the closest person I have to a brother now fills me with joy. I wonder if it's strange that I'm more excited about the possibility of their engagement than my own.

Cheering suddenly erupts from the living room and Angela and I both jump at the noise. We peek our heads around the corner to see what's going on in the living room. Jake is in the center of the room doing some sort of victory dance with Charlie. "Walk off, baby! Oh! Oh!" he sings. Charlie gives him a high five.

"Are you sure you want into this family?" I whisper to Ang.

She laughs out loud. "Yes!"

We laugh together and watch the men celebrate the Mariners win a little longer. When the post game coverage starts Jake grabs the remote control and changes the channel over to the local news. Edward's angelic face fills the screen and I drop the last plate back into the sink to join the guys in the living room.

"What are you doing?" I ask Jake pointedly.

"Catching up on current events," he teases.

Billy looks between Jacob and I confused, then understanding lights his eyes. "Oh, is that your young man, Bella?"

"Yes, that's Edward," I answer him. "Jake, why are you watching his broadcast?"

"What's wrong? I thought you'd want us to watch him instead of Channel 3."

Jake smirks knowing how I used to be obsessed with Channel 6's anchorman before I actually knew him. What Jake doesn't know is that I used to masturbate to Edward's newscasts in those days before we got together. I still do rather frequently, and thinking of that makes my cheeks flush.

"I don't know, it's just weird all of us sitting around with my boyfriend on TV," I stutter. Jake looks at me like I have two heads.

"Where did you two meet?" Billy asks making conversation.

"Uh, through a friend. I met his cousin Alice first and we became friends through her."

"I have to admit that I had my reservations about Edward at first," Charlie says. "But he came to me man-to-man with his intentions with Bella here and I respect that. Edward's proved to be a very polite, honorable young man."

Jake lets out a laugh and Angela smirks knowingly. And cue the blush again.

EPOV

"You'll want to take advantage of the clear skies we'll be having tonight, Port Angeles," says Eric Yorkie, Channel 6's weatherman. "Maybe do a little stargazing because the next system of cloud cover will be rolling in overnight. Tomorrow morning we'll be greeted with lower than usual temperatures and heavy rain until at least Saturday."

Fucking fabulous. Sometimes I hate living in this part of the country. Just once I'd love for Eric to have a magnetic sun with big rays of sunshine sticking out on all sides to slap on his stupid five day forecast poster board instead of all those dark rainclouds with the frowny face.

"Back to you, Edward. I hope you have some heavy duty galoshes," Eric says with a cheesy grin. Urgh.

"Thank you, Eric. It sure sounds like I'll need them," I reply cheerily before looking towards the teleprompter and launching into the next news story.

The On Air warning light finally goes off at 9pm and I slump back in my chair. It's been a long day and I'm looking forward to a quiet evening at home. I loosen the tie around my neck and retreat to the privacy of my dressing room.

It's going to be a quieter evening than I've had in a long time as Bella won't be home from Forks until morning. I strongly dislike the idea of sleeping without her but she spent the day at her father's house to celebrate Jacob's birthday and I don't want her driving the highway in the middle of the night.

The first thing I do when I'm alone is check my phone. I see there's a voice message from Bella and press the buttons quickly to listen to it. It's clear from the upbeat tone to her voice that she's having a good time with her friends. I can hear them laughing in the background and for the first time I feel a little left out by not being there. I haven't been particularly successful building a friendship with Jacob Black and wasn't disappointed at all to learn I'd miss his birthday party tonight because of work. Now though, I want more than anything to be sitting next to Bella on her father's old worn sofa chatting with her oldest and dearest friends. I want so badly to fit in with the people she loves the most. Bella ends her message by saying she loves me. Now I'm feeling even lonelier than before.

I'm sitting at my dressing room table wiping the camera makeup from my face when someone knocks on the door. "Come in."

"Sup, dude? I know you always say no, but Martin and I are going over to that piano bar near the boardwalk. You know that touristy place. I forget the name," says Zach, the assistant to the producer.

"The Crocodile Rock?" I ask quirking one eye brow. Zach and Martin do ask me to go out after work a lot but it's usually to the cruddy sports bar or the Hooters near the highway.

"Yeah, that's the place. You up for something like that?"

I'm about to shake my head and give him my usual response that I have plans but I remember that I actually don't have plans for once and there's no one waiting for me at home except for the dog. If I go home now I will only sit around missing Bella.

"Who else is going?" I hedge.

Zach smirks, knowing exactly why I'm asking. "Jackie already left. She said something about having a date. It's just me and Martin tonight."

Jackie is the station's coffee girl and one of many women in the building who've flirted shamelessly with me over the years. I've always declined to date any of them for fear of my secret sexual preferences getting out. A lot has changed since I made that pact with myself, and now that I have Bella the point seems moot. For the first time since joining the Channel 6 team I feel secure enough with myself and my life that I wonder if maybe I could afford to have a friend or two from work. As long as Jackie's not going to be joining us it seems safe enough to go out with a couple guys who don't know me from the theater for a change.

I feel myself starting to look forward to it. "What the hell. Yeah, I'll come."

"Really? Alright. Let's go get some piano bar pussy!" he exclaims.

I roll my eyes at him. "I'll meet you outside as soon as I get this shit off my face and change my clothes."

Martin offers to drive and twenty minutes later we're seated in the back of the Crocodile Rock ordering a round of beer. Zach is a few years younger than me, maybe 24 or 25 and also popular with the single ladies at the station. He's much more receptive to their advances. Martin is in his early thirties, slightly overweight, and has a wife who's forever cheating on him.

"Fucking leave her, man. She ain't worth the trouble," Zach demands pointing his finger at Martin's chest. "Back me up here, Edward."

Both men glare at me expectantly. "If my girlfriend cheated on me I'd be devastated, but I think I'd still walk away. If your wife isn't making you happy, you deserve better than that."

Martin nods his head thoughtfully and I suspect I'm not the first person to impart this wisdom on him.

"You got a woman, Edward?" Zach asks.

"Yeah. You seem surprised."

He shrugs. "You just kinda seem like a loner is all."

"There's a bet going at work that you're gay," Martin adds with a snicker.

Zach gives me a quizzical look, obviously not convinced either way. "No, I'm not gay. I have a very serious girlfriend. We live together," I say decisively.

Martin slaps his hand down on the table and laughs. "Fuck, yeah you do! Harold owes me fifty bucks!"

I shake my head incredulously. Even the night time janitor is making bets on my sexual orientation?

"Dude, I gotta say I'm a little surprised. I mean, you haven't hooked up with any of the hotties at the station. Not the weathergirl, or the interns, or Jackie," Zach replies.

I just shrug and take a pull from my beer. Martin chuckles. "Zach, just because you nailed Jackie doesn't mean everyone else wants to."

This is news to me. For some reason Martin finds it especially humorous. "You had sex with Jackie?" I ask.

"She's hot, she came on to me one time last year. No big deal," he defends.

"Does Gary know?" I wonder. Jackie is, after all, the producer's niece.

Zach freezes in the middle of swigging his beer. "Hell no. You're not going to say anything, are you man? I thought we were bro's now," he says gesturing between us with his hands.

Interesting. I've been worried about hanging out with these guys and saying too much about my private life and instead within ten minutes I learn one of their secrets.

"I wouldn't do that," I assured him. "Besides, I know how persistent Jackie's advances can be. I'm sure it was mostly her idea anyway."

Martin nods his head in agreement. "So? What are we looking for tonight? Blondes? Sisters? Let's find some hot sisters," he says to Zach.

"For you we'll need to find the drunkest chick here," Zach retorts.

I laugh as Martin throws a handful of beer nuts at him. "What about them?" I say pointing discreetly at a blonde and brunette across the room waiting for drinks at the bar. "You guys should go over together and offer to pay for their drinks."

"They're cute I guess. But what will you do?" Martin asks.

I smirk and turn my gaze towards the stage. "I've already got my sights set elsewhere."

The guys look at my strangely but follow my advice about the two women seated at the bar. When the next song ends I stand up and approach the stage. "So beautiful," I say getting the attention of a thirty something blonde woman standing alone.

She turns and smiles at me. "She is, isn't she? A 1918 Baby Grand. You gonna play?"

I return the smile and then glance back to the piano on stage. "Do I need to sign up or something?"

"You can play now if you want. Arnesto just went on break. You do know how to play, right?" she asks cautiously.

"My mother made sure of it," I answer confidently.

"Okay then, head on up… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Edward."

"Okay, Edward. I'm Mary Anne. She's all yours," the woman responds and hands me some sheet music. I won't need it but take it from her anyway.

My fingers dance lightly across the ivory keys as I contemplate what piece to start with. I've never played piano in public before and I feel butterflies in my stomach as I think about what I'm about to do here. I laugh to myself at how absurd my stage fright is. Surely if I can fuck in front of a crowd I can play a little Mozart. After the first few notes I fall easily into the melody and hardly need to think about what I'm doing. The music flows from my fingertips so naturally.

Zach and Martin soon realize where I am and come forward towards the stage. I'm pleased to see the two women from the bar are following them. Another group of women cheer for me and there's at least one who whistles as I begin a more complicated piece by Debussy. I nod my head and smile sheepishly. Yeah, I'm enjoying myself a little too much. I finish the piece and look up to see a man standing to the side of the stage. It can only be Arnesto, waiting for me to stop stealing his thunder. I stand and take a quick bow as the people watching applaud.

"You rock, anchorman!" a man shouts from the back of the bar.

I cringe realizing I've been recognized from television. Even after years on the air I still haven't gotten used to my local celebrity status. I wave politely in the man's direction and quickly hop down from the stage. Zach, Martin, and their new friends are sitting at our table and I make my way back to them through the crowd of people now watching me.

"What the fuck, dude?" Zach accuses. "You're straight… you have a live-in girlfriend… and you play wicked piano? What else don't we know about you?"

"I'm a sex addict?" I joke pulling up a chair to the now crowded little table. Zach and Martin laugh.

"Aren't we all?" Martin says winking at his lady friend. She smiles pacifying him.

"Are you going to introduce me?" I ask.

Martin looks a little reluctant but says, "Edward, this is Amber and Lisa. Ladies, our friend and Channel 6's nightly anchor, Edward Cullen."

"Hi!" Amber greets enthusiastically.

Lisa smiles more shyly and says, "You were great up there."

Zach and Martin both look grave, as if I'm about to steal both girls from them singlehandedly.

"Thank you," I reply. "I usually only play for my girlfriend. It was fun to fill in for Arnesto up there, but I think I overstayed my welcome."

Lisa giggles. "He did kind of give you the stink eye!"

"I'll have to bring Bella here sometime," I add trying to convince my new buddies that I'm happily taken already.

A waitress comes and Martin orders a round of shots. Conversation gets easier after the Cuervo seeps into everyone's systems. The girls' tell us about themselves and Zach describes what it's like behind the scenes at the station. I'm surprised by how much fun it is to be out with these guys. I've been missing a lot, holed up in my house all these years, afraid of living the other half of my life; the side of me that doesn't require bondage and safe words. It's too easy to forget there's more to life than sex clubs when everyone you associate with is into that stuff too.

After a few more rounds Zach starts asking me more about Bella. I'm a little foggy from alcohol which is very unlike me. I've switched to water and my four new friends boo me. Still, I gush about how in love I am, and how much Bella being in my life has changed me.

"Sounds like you're whipped, Eddie my man," Martin says decisively. The others agree jokingly. Oh, if only they knew who really held the whip in mine and Bella's relationship.

I don't make it home until almost two am. The effect of the alcohol has thankfully subsided but I'm still wired from the evening and missing Bella more than I have all day. The empty bed is even harder to lie in than I expected. Maybe I am "whipped" in the more familiar use of the word.

As I lay in bed that night trying to sleep, I idly consider running down to the playroom to get one of the sex tapes Bella and I have made so I can masturbate. I haven't had to whack off in months, not since Bella had the flu last winter. I'd hate to break my streak.

Just as I'm about to give in and head for the basement I hear Beanie barking. I didn't hear anyone knock and last time I checked Bella wasn't due home until morning. Now I'm worried there's an intruder down stairs. For a brief moment I imagine Kinky Catie has broken into my home wielding a gun and a flogger, set on raping me at gunpoint. It isn't out of the realm of possibilities.

I hold my breath for a moment listening for more noises. Beanie is quiet now but I swear I can hear footsteps. Is my intruder petting the dog? That pisses me off even more than the home invasion. I try to think where I keep my baseball bat. Hall closet. I need to act fast and be brave to save Beanie and myself, instead of sitting here in bed like a pussy clenching the bed sheets.

Suddenly the bedroom door swings open and I let out all the air I'd been holding in my lungs when Bella creeps in to our room. I'm instantly calm, realizing we're both safe. "It's you!" I call a little too enthusiastically.

Bella giggles and rushes over to the bed, flopping down beside me. "It's me, who were you expecting," she teases.

"A burglar or something," I admit. "I thought you were staying at your dad's tonight?"

She cuddles up against my body and kisses my nose. "I missed you too much."

I wrap my arm around her slender waist, holding her closer. "I'm glad you didn't tell me you were driving so late by yourself, I would have worried all evening."

She pats my chest in a calming gesture and look up into my eyes. "What did you do here without me?"

"I had a very interesting night actually."

Bella wiggles out of my arms and moves to lie on top of me between my legs. Her arms fold over my bare chest and she rests her chin on them, gazing up to my face. "Tell me," she whispers.

I open my mouth to speak but am distracted by her warm little body pressed against my groin, stomach, and chest. She's watching me innocently, waiting to hear about my day. I want every day to end this way, with Bella lying in bed with me, so close I can feel her warmth, smell the sweet mixture of perfume and shampoo. I don't even need sex tonight. I'll be happy just holding her all through the night.

She kisses my bare chest and grins. "Cat got your tongue?"

I smirk and pull her face close enough for a kiss. I make it tender and lingering so she knows how much I've missed her today. "After work I went to the Crocodile Rock with two guys from the station. Zach and Martin, assistant to the producer and a camera tech."

Bella's eyebrows perk up in genuine surprise. "What is the Crocodile Rock?"

"It's a piano bar on the boardwalk. We drank and hung out. It was fun."

"And did you meet any nice women?" she teases scooting lower to kiss my abdomen. Her tongue darts out to lick the trail of hair that continues south under the waistband of my boxers. My cock stirs even as I chuckle at her question.

"I helped them get girls. I played the piano," I reply closing my eyes. Her mouth feels so good.

"You played for everyone in the bar?" I nod and she continues kissing and licking my stomach and chest. When her mouth reaches my neck she whispers, "I'm really sorry I missed that."

I quietly gasp as she kisses behind my ear. My cock is hard now and I lift my hips against her thigh so she can feel what she does to me. "I got a round of applause," I brag jokingly.

Bella chuckles and moves her face directly in front of mine. "That sounds like it would make for some awesome foreplay, don't you think?"

I smile wide. "I'll take you there sometime, Miss Swan," I whisper and then proceed to kiss her blushing cheeks, her neck, and everywhere else.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fun/happy chapter. Get ready, next week is the scene at Jenks' house! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
